Shades of Gray
by Lady Lilybell
Summary: Ginny is working at a crappy bar to help her parents during the 2nd war. The trio is after Horcruxs, Ginny is after happiness and Tom Riddle is after Ginny. What happens if he finds her ? Will she be able to escape his charm... or his control.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I own nothing familiar. We all know this and most wish it wasn't true.

Prologue

Ginny Weasley changed after her first year, but no one noticed. Unfortunately Ginny wasn't a person people generally noticed. She was just another Weasley to most and just Weaslette to some. To her mother she was the baby, to her brothers she was ...well treated like another brother, a fourth for quidditch in the back yard. And to Harry Potter she was a little sister. but to Tom she was ...well she didn't really know what she was but she knew he was the only person who made her feel special and she hated herself for it.

After her first year at Hogwart's Ginny changed. To her family and friends she was still good old dependable Ginny, Always there to help, A people pleaser. But she was guarded, scared most of the time, especially after Voldemort came back and Harry, Ron and Hermione had run off to fight the Horcrux's. They had been gone almost 2 years now, searching, searching but never finding. She lived for the days when they sent letters usually just one liners letting her know of there safety but never of their location.

Ginny lived at home, and worked at the Hogshead. Not a very respectable place to work but given that the Death Eaters were everywhere now most places had closed. Her father could no longer work at the ministry, it was to dangerous working there and being a blood traitor, so Ginny took any job she could to help them. They didn't know what she did, they thought that she worked at a store in muggle London. They didn't know that she spent most nights in a short black skirt getting her ass pinched by drunken wizards. But she loved her parents, would do anything for them and the money was good.

Every new law passed was worse then the one before but she kept a low profile as not but a bigger target on them. To Ginny's great relief most people did not know of her involvement with Tom, if they did she would never be trusted. Ginny tried to push that year far from her mind. Every once in awhile she would think of him, and scolded herself when she found herself missing him. Telling herself that she was only 11 and vulnerable and Tom used her.

Little Ginny Weasley lived in constant fear of many things. Everyday people were disappearing. She feared for her family, herself and for her friends. But she had faith in Harry and knew as bad as things were now they would get that much better when he won. Yes ginny had hope.

But unfortunately things usually get worse before they get better.


	2. Unexpected Lifestyle

Chapter 1

Unexpected lifestyle

Ginny Weasley slumped tiredly onto a stool at the hogshead bar after a long shift serving several drunken wizards. She took off her apron and started counting her tips along with the other girls who worked there.

" Pretty good night huh ?" Said a tall blond named helen

" Yea I did pretty well." Ginny responded sadly. Never in her life would she believe that she would resort to such things for money. Everyone knew that the girls who worked at the hogshead wore tight skirts and tolerated a little more then other waitresses.

" Don't look so sad kid, things will get better"

" Thanks hel, I'm gonna head home. See you tomorrow ?"

" I'll be here." Ginny gathered her things and made her way home, apperating to the gate that led to the burrows garden. She took out her wand and transfigured her skirt into pants and placed a refreshing charm on herself to cover up the smell of smoke and alcohol.

" Hi mum, dad , I'm home." She walked into the living room and curled up on a chair across from her parents.

" Ginny dear you look exhausted"

" Long night" She responded

" I wish you wouldn't work so hard." Her mother pleaded.

" It's alright mum, I want to help. I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

" Goodnight" They called after her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

" Hey Guys what can I get ya ?" Ginny asked for what felt like the thousandth time that night. The table of men looked up at her taking in her low cut shirt and short skirt. Ginny closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

" Girl, you look good tonight. Mmm."

" What can I get you ?" She said again.

" 4 shots of firewhiskey and your name." He said tugging on the bottom of her skirt.

" It's Ginny" She said before turning on her heel and heading to the bar.

Ginny was waiting by the bar for her order when Helen came up to place hers.

" Gonna be a long night."

" You're telling me, My ass is almost sore from the pinching."

" I know but if you let them do it you get a bigger tip."

Ginny put shots of firewhiskey on her trey when the door opened and 4 clocked men walked in, known death eaters. She recognized one as Lucius Malfoy.

" Speaking of a long night" Ginny said making her way over to serve the whiskey.

" Thanks sweetheart" The man said licking his lips and placing large tip on her tray. She smiled at him and turned to make her way over to the table the death eaters sat at.

She tried to avert her eyes as to not have to look at them.

" Can I take your order ?"

" Yea we'll have....well,well, well boys look what we have here. The littlest Weasley." Lucius said. The other men snickered.

" I always knew you'd end up selling yourself." Lucius said he reached out to touch her but she backed away.

" I'm a waitress Mr. Malfoy I do not sell myself. Now what can I get you ?"

" Please girl, Does your father know you work here ? Everyone knows that the waitresses here are one step up from Knockturn alley whores." Ginny could not stop the tears that were welling up in her eyes.

" Not everyone can live off a trust fund."

" Yes I know, I doubt your father even knows what a trust fund is. I'll take a scotch on the rocks." She wrote down his order along with the others and left.

Ginny just kept reminding herself that the money was for her parents, who would do anything for her and now it was her turn to do anything for them.

She came back a little later to clear some glasses off the table and without thinking she leaned over the table to get a glass instead of walking around it.

" You know Weasley, I would never have believed you would turn into such a pretty little thing" Mulciber said running a hand up her exposed leg. Ginny jumped and almost dropped the tray when she went to smack his hand away.

" We'll be sure to tell Our Lord." Rabastan added.

A wave of panic shot through Ginny so fast she thought her heart would explode " Wha...Why would you t..tell him?" She stammered.

Lucius let out a sadistic chuckle and she could tell not everyone at the table knew the answer to her question.

" Well knowing that you two are old friends I'm sure he would find it amusing that you are working here." Ginny's face went stark white.

" Come on fellows, I think it's time to head back" they all rose from the table and Lucius dropped money on the table.

He ran a cold finger across her cheek as he said" relax Weasley the Dark Lord has better things to worry about then a blood traitor." And to Ginny's great relief he left, she was so happy to see them go she didn't care that they didn't leave a good tip.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The group of death eaters apperated back to Malfoy Manor and stumbled into the foyer in a drunken stupor.

" I wouldn't mind having a go at the Weasley girl " Rabastan said.

" Yea she sure grew up nice" Another said.

" Arthur would freak if he knew she was working there. I think I'll go tell him tomorrow." Lucius added.

"Lucius" A cold voice called from the top of the stairs. His head snapped up to see The Dark Lord looking down at them. They immediately dipped into a bow.

"Lucius I require a word with you in my study." He turned and walked away while Lucius made his way up the stairs.

Lucius entered the study that had once been his. He had long since lost his authority over the manor. Voldemort went and sat behind the large mahogany desk and motioned for Lucius to sit across from him.

" You saw her tonight ?" He asked. Over the years Tom had not forgotten about Ginny. He had not seen her since she was 11 but he gave Draco the task of watching her for him.

" We did."

"And"

" She is working as a waitress at the Hogshead."

" The Hogshead !" He repeated, unable to hide the shock and anger he was feeling. His little Ginny was working in a less then reputable bar.

"Yes M' Lord" He mumbled.

" What is she doing there ?" He asked more to himself then to Lucius who answered anyway.

" My guess is that she needs the money, Arthur no longer works at the ministry, The house had been put under the fedalius charm." Tom leaned back in his chair.

" How did she look ?"

" Look M'Lord ?"

" I haven't seen her since she was 11 ! How was she dressed ! Did she look tired ? to thin ? Sad ?" He yelled, beginning to lose his temper.

" She was dressed like the others." He said nervously. Lucius was not stupid, He knew it would make Tom mad to hear about Ginny and that Tom would take it out on the only other person in the room.

" Which was, Lucius do not play games with me. Tell me" He growled.

" A short tight skirt and a low cut shirt." Lucius could see Tom's eyes darken.

" Go on" He coaxed.

" She looked tired, thin and ... embarrassed. I dare say she doesn't see very many people she knows there so she was embarrassed when I saw her."

Lucius thought he saw Tom's hand twitch towards his wand and he cracked his neck.

" Did you touch her ?"

" No M' Lord" He said knowing the only reason he didn't was because she didn't let him.

" Did she let others ?" Lucius shifted uncomfortably in his chair before he answered.

" Yes, They do it for the tips, sir."

"Thank you Lucius you are dismissed" Lucius left the study like a bat outta hell. Tom sat for a minute thinking before pouring himself a glass of scotch. He downed it in one gulp and smashed it against the wall.

Tom paced the room for a few minutes fuming mad. It was bad enough she dated potter, dean thomas and Michael corner. Every time he asked Draco about her she was dating a different guy and now she was letting strange men touch her for money. His Ginevra, acting like a common whore. He could not allow her to live like that. He would have to go save her.


	3. Fear and Old Friends

Chapter 2

Fear and Old Friends

Tom decided he need to see Ginny, He cast a disillusionment charm on himself and apperated outside the hogshead. Entering the dilapidated building he saw Ginny in the outfit Lucius described flirting with some random customer.

He took a seat at a table by the others she was serving.

" Can I get you a drink ?" She asked quickly and huffed when he didn't answer right away, she was obviously busy.

" Um yea butter beer please." He could not believe how much she had grown. When he knew her she was a short awkward little thing. Now she was tall, with long beautiful red hair, pale skin, and he couldn't stop himself from noticing how curvy she had become. She came back with the drink but she didn't try to flirt with him. She eyed him wearily, obviously having noticed him staring she quickly busied herself with other customers.

Tom couldn't bare to watch her throw herself at these men much longer so he dropped some money on the table and apperated home. He stormed into the manor and quickly summoned Lucius, Rabastan and Mucliber to his study.

" I'm giving you all a mission. I want you to bring Ginevra Weasley here."

" M 'Lord ?" Mucliber responded.

" Do not question me, Just do it. Do not hurt her, When her shift ends at the bar, which is in one hour she will head home alone. She has to walk outside the bar to apperate home that gives you a small window to take her. I will repeat do not hurt her. Bring her to the blue guest room and give her a sleeping potion."

The all looked quite confused. They didn't know why Tom would want Ginny here. They hesitated a moment.

"Go Now !" He yelled. They left in a hurry.

She will be safe with me and nobody else will ever touch her he thought to himself as he once again paced the room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ginny said goodnight to Helen and exited the pub. She stopped outside a moment to smoke a cigarette before she headed home. She started strolling down the empty street when suddenly everything went dark and she felt a pull behind her navel. Someone had accioed her, Lucius wrapped his arms around her tightly while Rabastan put a silencing charm on her and before she could even kick her legs she felt herself being apperated away from Diagon Alley.

With it being impossible to apperate into the manor they had to top on the front stoop allowing Ginny the opportunity to start kicking but they were to fast for her and she was stunned. They carried her to the blue guest room Tom mentioned and laid her on the bed. Ginny was like a prisoner in her own body, she could see but she couldn't speak or move. She watched in terror as they approached her and forced a potion down her throat. The last thing she saw before sleep took her was the death eaters from the bar laughing and exiting the room no doubt locking the door behind them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"M' Lord" Lucius said wearily before bowing and approaching the desk he was sitting at.

" Did you get her ?"

" Yes, She is sleeping in the blue guest room."

" Good, Nobody is to enter that room but me, Do you understand ? tell the others nobody touches her." Lucius nodded.

" Good now go." His Ginny was here, so close to him he could almost feel her presence. He had to go see her.

Tom walked down the hall to the blue guest room, He unlocked the door and entered. He knew she wouldn't wake up until possibly late in the morning. She was laying on the bed perfectly still, Her red hair spread out on the blue silk pillow. He sat down next to her on the bed. He reached over and moved some hair away from her face and ran a hand down her cheek. He skin was so soft, He leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her lips, she whimpered and turned on her side.

" It's Ok princess, you'll never have to go back there. I'm going to make you mine." He whispered before leaving and going to bed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ginny woke up the next morning after the best sleep of her life. She turned over and stretched feeling the warm sun coming through the window. When she opened her eyes her smile disappeared. She shot up in the bed, looking down at herself realized she was still in her work clothes. She looked around the lavish room. The walls were a rich royal blue with mahogany furniture, gold fixtures and windows looking out onto unfamiliar grounds. She shot out of bed and ran to the door pulling at it franticly.

She noticed a door on the other side and went to try it, her hope being killed when she realized the only reason it was opened was because it was a full sized bathroom just as fancy as her room. Her breath became ragged and she was sure her heart would beat right through her chest. Next she tried the window but it wouldn't budge. She noticed her purse on the night stand and quickly checked for her wand, knowing it wouldn't be there anyway but her cigarettes where so she quickly took one out and lit it with the lighter she kept in her purse.

She started pacing the room begging herself not to cry but tears were quickly welling up in her eyes. Her parents are going to be so worried, they don't even know where she really works so they won't know where to look. Although she was sure they apperated very far away from Diagon Alley.

After a few minutes she was crying, she sat down on the window seat looking out onto the grounds and tried to see if she could recognize something, anything out there. She heard footsteps in the hall and was paralyzed with fear. She quickly jumped up from her seat when someone entered the room.

" Ginevra" A cold hard voice said, she nearly fainted with shock and fear when she looked up at who entered the room.

" Tom ?" She whispered. He walked into the room and locked the door behind him. He slowly started walking towards her, with every step he made towards her she moved away until she was backed into the corner of the room. Tom approached her and reached out to take the cigarette she was holding, she was to scared to stop him.

" You will quit this filthy muggle habit." He said coldly making it disappear. He reached out and ran a hand down her cheek causing her to flinch.

" Don't be scared, Come we need to talk" He took her hand and led her to the bed , where he sat down. She didn't sit next to him.

" Sit" She sat at the very edge of the bed, as far away from him as she could get without falling off.

" Wh...why do you look like him ?" She finally asked in barely a whisper.

" I am him, Ginevra. Through some very complicated magic I was able to be restored to my young self."

" Why am I here ?"

" Because I want you here Ginevra. How could you do this to yourself ?"

" Do what ?"

" Look at you !" He yelled making her jump.

" You are dressed like a slut Ginevra, Lucius told me you were selling yourself. I couldn't believe my Ginny would stoop so low."

"I don't sell myself." She said through her tears. He put a hand on her thigh which she quickly pushed away.

" What ? You let strangers touch you but not an old friend"

" I needed the money." She sobbed.

" I should have known your muggle loving father wouldn't be able to take care of you."

" Don't speak ill of my father, Its your fault that he can't work anymore."

" It doesn't matter anymore, You won't ever have to do that again."

"Wh...What do you mean ?" She asked very scared to hear the answer.

" Because I'm going to be taking care of you now"

" What ? I want to go home."

" They do not appreciate you. Your father makes you work at a sleazy bar and your friends abandoned you."

" My father doesn't know I work there. And I have friends. I want to go home" She yelled running over to the door and pulling at it with all her might.

Tom went over and took hold of her wrists.

" You are not leaving here ! Now get changed I can't stand to see you dressed in clothes other men have grouped you in !"

" I...I don't have any other clothes" She cried.

" The dresser and closet are filled with an entire wardrobe for you. Get dressed. I'll be back in 15 minutes to take you to breakfast. If you are not dressed I'll pick the outfit" He racked his eyes over her body. " And I don't think you want that." He pushed her back onto the bed and left the room.

Ginny tried to compose herself as she made her way to the dresser. Opening each of the drawers she saw that contained casual clothes, nightgowns and underthings. She pulled out a few things and realized there were no pants. She went to the closet that was also filled with dresses ranging from casual sun dresses to full length ball gowns.

She found a simple black three quarter length sleeve dress and put it on with matching pumps. She then went to the bathroom to wash up. She looked through the medicine cabinet and under the sink and was terrified to find it stocked for her to live there for quite some time. There was shampoo and body wash in the shower, bubble bath set on the tub, hair supplies on one shelf and female products under the sink. Ginny started shaking with fear when it became clear that he fully expected her to live there.

She made her way back to the bedroom and cried until Tom came barging in again.

" Good you're ready. Why are you crying ?"

" Why am I crying ! are you serious ! I've been kidnapped, I want to go home !" She yelled.

Tom reached over and pulled her off the bed holding her by her upper arms.

" You are home now, You better accept that little girl. And never ever yell at me again." He growled.

"Now come, you are far to thin." He took her hand and lead her to the dining room where the large table the sat 16 people was set for two. He pulled a chair out for her just to the right of the head where he sat.

The table was then laid with every type of breakfast food one could imagine. Tom started to fill his plate but Ginny didn't.

" Help yourself Ginevra"

"I'm not hungary"

" You look sickly thin. Now eat" She folded her arms across her chest stubbornly.

" Ginevra I am trying to be nice here, Is there something else you would like ? Well you are not leaving until you eat something." Ginny sighed heavily and a spoonful of eggs on her plate.

" There are a few things we need to go over." She raised an eyebrow at him.

" You need to understand that you belong to me now, I will provide for you. You are not let any other man touch you. "

"I belong to nobody Tom and I don't even want you touching me." She said.

" I do not wish to be harsh with you Ginevra but if you disobey me you will be punished. You are never to lie to me, ever. The other death eaters have been instructed not to bother you. Do not be stupid enough to try and leave the grounds. You are allowed outside and in the library but never enter the west wing of the second floor. Your room is charmed not to admit anyone who has not been given permission by me."

" Are you finished ?" She asked after she had finished the small amount of eggs she had placed on her plate.

" No" He waved his wand and her plate refilled with larger portions of food. " You will eat that before you leave this room. I will not tolerate you looking sickly. Now where was I ? Ah yes. We eat dinner every night at 7:30 you will dress for dinner each night, appropriate attire has been provided in your closet. You may take your lunch where ever you wish, Litty is your house elf."

He reached out a hand to touch her cheek, this time she was to afraid stop him.

"Have you missed me Ginny ?"

"No" She replied instinctively but the truth was she did, she missed who he used to be to her, not who he was now.

" I think thats a lie Ginny."

"You tried to kill me" She said flatly.

" Thats was a mistake and it's in the past. We can be together now."

" I don't want to be with you"

" You love me."

" I do not love you ! How could I love a murderer ?" She yelled.

" I think you are asking yourself the same question, because you know its true." Tears were again spilling from her eyes and she cried harder when she realized she was probably going to be crying allot now.

Tom cupped her face. " My Ginny don't cry, You will be my queen here."

" I'd like to go back to my room please." She managed to say. Tom rose from his seat and helped her up.

" I'd like to show you around first" He said linking her arm with his.

He showed her the library, the ballroom, His study, and the grounds. She wish he would stop acting like they were a real couple. Tom spoke to her as if she was there by choice. Finally after what seemed like an eternity he returned her to her room.

"I have some work to do but I will see you at Dinner." She just nodded and made to walk into her room but her pulled her back to him and kissed her softly on the lips before turning and walking away.

Ginny flung herself down on the bed and cried for an hour before realizing she hadn't showered since before work the night before. She decided that since she had all day she would take a nice long bath and try to calm down. She filled the jacuzzi tub with vanilla bubble bath and turned on the jets before lighting a cigarette and sinking into the warm water. She took a long drag of the cigarette and leaned her head back expelling the the smoke from her lungs.

" Damn if this jacuzzi were anywhere else I'd be ecstatic" She said out loud to herself. She took another drag and closed her eyes.

" I thought I told you I would not tolerate this filthy habit." Ginny screamed when she heard Tom's voice. She opened her eyes to see him towering over her.

" What the hell !" She screamed thankful that the bubble were keeping her covered. He snatched the cigarette from her hand and disposed of it.

"Can you please leave "

" No I don't think I will." He said sitting on the edge of the tub. He ran his fingers through the the water skimming the soft skin of her arm, Ginny was glad she instinctive folded her arms over her chest or he would have touched her breasts.

" I thought this was supposed to be my room."

" It is, I do want you to feel safe here but you were trying to harm yourself so I came to stop you."

" I was not trying to harm myself ! "

" You were smoking, Its bad for you." He said in an obvious tone.

" Why do you even care ?" She asked angrily.

" I do care, or I would not have brought you here."

" You don't care about me, If you did you would not have taken me from my family."

" I took you from a family that could not take care of you. Ginevra you are to young to be having to take care of them."

" I don't care and it's not your place to make that judgement. They are my parents I would do anything for them"

" Well thats good because if you do not cooperate with me I will let my death eaters have free reign on your family." Ginny looked terrified.

" Thats right Ginny I know where they are and they are only safe because I keep them safe, I suggest you do not test me." He got up to leave but hesitated at the door .

"You know Ginevra you really are beautiful. You never believed me then when I said you would be. That should prove to you that I know what I'm talking about." He said glancing in her direction but without actually meeting her eyes. Ginny stared at the spot he was standing in before he left trying to figure out if that was an actual compliment or another way to remind her how much control he had over her.


	4. Control and Emotions

Chapter 3

Control and Emotions

Ginny was once again sitting uncomfortably in the dining room with Tom. He was dressed in fancy dress robes and she had picked the least revealing dress she could find in her closet. The food served was exquisite, roast chicken with garlic mashed potatoes and some sort of red wine.

" Do you like your new wardrobe ?"

" No"

"No ?"

" You must not know as much about me as you think" She replied.

" Oh I know you."

" Well if you did, you would know that I don't wear allot of dresses."

" I don't like my women in pants"

" It's not the 40's Tom besides I'm not your woman" She said stiffly

" Dear Ginny, Have you forgotten our talk earlier ? You are mine, So get used to it." Ginny dropped her fork with a clatter and pushed back her chair to leave.

Tom grabbed her arm before she could leave.

"Sit down"

"Let go !" she yelled yanking her wrist out of his grasp and running out of the room. Almost as soon as she did it she regretted it because she heard him push back his chair violently. She ran as fast as she could back to her room and locked herself in her bathroom even though she knew he would get in. A minute later she heard her door open and slam shut.

" Ginevra Come out here now" He said in the most menacing voice she had ever heard. She was to scared to answer.

" If I have to blast that door open, You will be sorry." Ginny emerged from the bathroom crying.

"P..p...PLease d..don't hurt me." She pleaded.

" Come here." He voice was cold but Ginny knew if he had to say it again it would be worse. She slowly made her way over to him and when she was in arms reach he grabbed her and pulled her to him. He took hold of her chin in a tight grip, forcing her to look at him.

" I know you missed me." She didn't respond.

"You may not want to admit it, but I know it's true."

Before she could stop herself she was speaking.

" I did miss you Tom. I miss who you where to me, until you turned into what you are now." She said.

" And what am I now."

" A monster" He didn't respond, instead he pulled her closer to him and kissed her, It was soft but passionate almost as if it had feeling behind it. Ginny wished he would stop playing with her emotions, she had to remind herself that what she was feeling, he was not capable of. It was not real. He ran a hand down her cheek to her neck and kissed her there too.

" I can be good to you Ginny" He whispered. Then he turned cold again as if he was shaking himself out of a fog. He released her causing her to stumble back.

" Be ready at 9 tomorrow, We are spending the day together." He stepped over to her and ran finger down her cheek to her neck and across her collarbone stopping right above her cleavage.

" Think of it as a chance to get to know one another again." He said before locking her back in the room.

She tried to pull herself together as best she could. She reluctantly went to the dresser to find a nightgown, she was not surprised to find they were all short,silk and skimpy. She picked one and laid down in bed exhausted. For the first time she was grateful for the comfortable bed. She couldn't stop herself from crying herself to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ginny was woken the next morning by the sound of someone barging into her room.

"I told you to be ready by 9" Ginny scrambled to cover herself up, pulling the blankets to her chin.

" It's not like have have a clock in here "

" Get dressed"

" Are you going to just stand there or do I get some semblance of privacy ?"

"I'll let you get changed in the bathroom." He said before sitting down on the bed next to her. She stared at him for a minute before he made a move towards her causing her to scramble out of bed. He gave a sadistic chuckle .

She went over to the dresser, She could feel his eyes on her ass so she grabbed the first thing she could find without much thought. She ran into the bathroom to get dressed and noticed that she grabbed a skirt knee length black skirt with a red blouse that showed more cleavage then she was comfortable with.

She exited the bathroom and started rummaging for a different shirt or at least a cami to put under it.

" What are you doing now ?" He asked irritated

" I don't like this shirt, You know there are some holes in this oh so wonderful wardrobe you've provided me."

" What the hell are you talking about ?"

" Tom I can't wear this blouse without anything underneath it. I need undershirts."

" Would it suit you if I had some catalogues brought to you ?"

" Will you let me have anything I want ?"

"Fine, now lets go. I'm hungary." Ginny followed him out as he mumbled something about women being annoying.

" You know if I'm so annoying I think you should let me go home." She said. She had decided to test him. It seemed last night he had a soft spot for her, she decided to use that to her advantage.

"Nice try sweetheart" He said sarcastically.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

" Ginevra after breakfast I have a meeting."

" A death eater meeting ?"

" Yes."

" Good then I'll go back to my room." He caught her wrist just as she was raising from her chair.

" You will come with me."

" Why !" She asked terrified.

" Because I want you there. That is all that matters".

" You...You're not going to let them..." She stuttered her face colorless.

" Ginevra I don't know how to make this much more clear to you. You are mine, nobody ...else...will...touch...you." He said slowly. Ginny wasn't sure if she should be relieved or not. Tom had not gotten aggressive with her yet but at least she would not have to suffer at the hands of the death eaters also.

"Come now, we can't be late." He pulled her out of her chair and down the hall to a room she had not seen before. It was a large room with 4 full length windows on one side covered in thick drapes. At one end of the room there was a raised platform with a lavish chair in the middle. The rest of the room had seats scattered around. Most of the chairs were occupied by cloaked figures.

Tom kept a hand on the small of Ginny's back leading her up to the platform. He sat down in the chair and she just stood next to it.

" Sit"

" Where ?" She asked, He looked from her to the floor.

" You can't be serious !" She said, she heard some of the death eaters snicker and she recognized the cold cackle of Bellatrix Lastrange.

"I'm wearing a skirt ! I can't sit on the floor" She argued.

" You could always sit on my lap if you think it would be more comfortable."

Needless to say she sat on the floor without another word, uncomfortably shifting herself as best she could without flashing the room full of death eaters. Ginny was actually interested in ease dropping on the meeting and was disappointed when Tom placed a muffliato charm on her. Thats when she realized it was more about him controlling her and then parading that control in front of his people.

Ginny sat there for what seemed like several hours, finally she leaned her head against the side of Tom's chair and fell asleep. She was awoken by the feel of someone planting a soft kiss on her lips. Without opening her eyes she let out a moan and wrapped her hands around the person's neck. Finally she pulled away and opened her eyes, instead of seeing the warm green eyes of the man she was dreaming about she saw the dark brown, almost black eyes of Tom. She immediately gasped in shock and went running back to her room.

Ginny burst through the door dissolved into tears on her bed. She was having the most wonderful dream about Harry and when she felt soft lips on hers her mind tricked her into believing it was him.

" Ginevra"

"Oh merlin please, please, please just leave me alone." She said without even looking over her shoulder at him. She felt him sit down on the bed next to her. She quickly got up and started yelling.

" God ! DO YOU KNOW THE MEANING OF LEAVE ME ALONE !" She screamed.

" In case you forgot, I tell you what to do not the other way around."

" YOU DO NOT GET TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO !" He ignored her comment.

Tom kicked off his shoes and lounged back on the bed with his hands behind his head. Ginny knew he had no intention of leaving. She sat on the window seat across the room.

" You kissed me " He said smirking at her.

" I was asleep"

" You were at first but I woke you up and you kissed me" He said trying to tantalize her.

" I DIDN'T THINK IT WAS YOU !" She finally yelled without thinking. His eyes darkened causing her to shift nervously.

He was up and in her face in no time. He pulled her off the seat and flush up against his body. He pulled her over to the bed and pushed her onto it. Her heart beat quickened and she felt as though she could barely breathe. Before she knew it he was on top of her. He pinned her arms above her head with one hand, squeezing her wrists tightly. He pushed one of his knees in between her legs.

" You will not think of him, Do you understand." He said slowly and pointedly. She just nodded. He slapped her across the face causing her to cry out.

" Tell me you understand"

"I understand" She whispered silent tears streaming down her face.

One of his hands was creeping up her shirt. She whimpered when he began to massage her breast.

"Please don't " She begged.

" Shut up" He said quickly before kissing her lips and down her neck. She cried out when he bit down on the soft skin where her neck curved to her shoulder. He took his hand from under her shirt and moved it to her leg and hiked up her skirt. Sliding his hand up he caressed her thigh until his fingers reached the fabric of her panties.

"Please stop Tom I'm begging you. Please stop." She begged again. He leaned over and put his mouth on her ear and licked it causing her to shiver. She could feel his breath on her neck.

" Ginevra, I promise you when I take you I won't have to do it by force." He said before climbing off of her leaving her crying on the bed. He walked to the door and stopped.

" You can stay here and cry if you want. But you will be at dinner and you will NOT be crying " He growled before leaving and slamming the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After dinner that night Ginny was locked in her room. She was left there for a week. The first few days didn't bother, She was glad he stayed away. Her meals were brought into her room along with some books, but she never even saw the house elf bring it. One day she woke up with several catalogues of clothes and a note book to write what she wanted. She was grateful for something to do and picked out several pairs of jeans and casual outfits.

To Ginny's great discomfort, she began dreaming about Tom. But not the Tom that had kidnapped her, slapped her and almost raped her. The Tom in her dreams was the Tom who was her best friend when she was 11, and the man who placed all those soft kisses on her lips. It had been 5 days since she had seen anyone, that night she dreamt that Tom came to her room, kissed her softly, caressed her, and made love to her.

Ginny woke with a start. No ! she didn't not just dream about that . She told herself. It was Harry, it must have been. Ginny didn't want to be thinking about him, but she was. She found herself wondering when he would come to her. She was desperate for human interaction, If it was his plan to make her miss him, then it was working.

On the sixth day of her isolation she woke up to the smell of pancakes and assumed her breakfast had been brought so she stretched and opened her eyes.

"Good morning Ginevra." Ginny gasped in surprise.

" Were you watching me sleep ?" She asked

"I was watching you dream" He said smirking, She shifted uncomfortably and pulled the covers to her chin.

" W...what do you mean ?"

" Legitamency does not only apply to people who are awake." She immediately blushed when she realized what he must have seen.

"You....saw my dreams ?"

" Indeed I did princess."

" Dreams don't mean anything"

"On the contrary my dear. Dreams can tell allot about a person. For example the one you had last night tells me you have in fact missed me. And you were hoping I would do...certain things to you." He said.

Ginny knew her face was the color of her hair by now.

"Come have breakfast with me." He said and for the first time she realized the tray was set for two. She reluctantly got out of bed, not willing to fight him and walked over to the dresser.

" You can eat in your nightgown." He raked his eyes over her body as he said this. Ginny shot him a mean look, she didn't even have a robe to put on and when she sat the nightie rode high up on her thighs. She sighed and made her way over to her seat but as she passed him he grabbed her wrist and pulled her down onto his lap. Caressing her cheek he started kissing her, soft at first then becoming more passionate. His other hand started creeping up her thigh. She grabbed his wrist to stop him and pulled away, tears welling in her eyes.

" Why do you have to do this to me ?" She whispered

" Do what ?"

" This, lock me in a room alone for a week and then kiss me, why do you have to do this."

"Because you needed to be reminded of who you belong to and I like kissing you."

" Well stop it "

" Stop what ?" He asked innocently.

" making me want you" She said in a whisper so low it was barely audible, and with an expression of confusion and shock at the confession. A wide smirk broke out on his face. He kissed her again before he released her to her seat across from him.

" Eat, Your to thin." She rolled her eyes and took a bite.

" When can I go home ?"

" This is your home now."

" I don't get why you are keeping me here, Everything about me annoys you."

"Thats not entirely true." He said making sure she saw him rake his eyes over her body. She took another bite of her breakfast before declaring herself finished and running to get changed. She grabbed some clothes and ran into the bathroom trying to compose herself.

" OK just breathe, You are fine, do not let him manipulate you" She whispered to herself as she changed. Reluctantly she went back into the bedroom, Tom was still sitting by the window.

" Your new clothes should arrive in a few days" She just nodded.

" What you're not speaking to me now ?" She shrugged.

"Come sit" She reluctantly went back over to her seat.

" Ginny stop thinking about potter."

" I...I'm not"

"Don't lie" He snapped.

" I love him"

" Did you let him touch you ?" His voice was cold again, Ginny knew what he meant but she didn't want to answer although she knew he would read her mind anyway.

" We dated for all through my 5th year."

" Thats not what I asked you."

"If you asking if I slept with him, then yes I did." She said irritatedly.

" Was he your first ?"

" Yes ! he was and it was perfect and wonderful. He was so nice and gentle with me ! I'll never regret that decision" She yelled.

" He was everything a girl could ask for for her first time."

" I can't believe you let that filthy muggle lover touch you like that." He growled.

" What ? Did you think I was going to wait for you ? You wanted to be my first ? Then you should not have become the monster you are Tom."

" You think of me ! don't lie" He yelled back.

Ginny stood up fast letting her chair fall back.

" I did think of you Tom ! Is that what you want to hear ! That after you left I missed you ! That I once thought about being with you ! That you were the first person I thought of about being my first ! Its true Ok but you tried to kill me and you turned yourself into a monster. So you lost that chance !" She screamed.

Before Ginny could blink he pulled her from her seat and threw her onto the bed. She tried to scramble away but he grabbed her by the ankle and pinned her under his body.

"I would have thought you would have learned your lesson." He growled. She struggled to throw him off but he gripped her arms tighter in one hand and placed his legs in between hers.

" Let me go over the rules again. You do not yell at me, you belong to me. I control you princess, it is only by my protection that you are still alive. I suggest you accept your new place." He said trailing the hand that was not holding her wrists up her shirt to her breasts. He looked pointedly at her for a reaction.

" You know what, fine, Do it Tom ! Finally then I won't have to worry about when its going to happen" She said trying to sound strong and trying desperately to keep the emotion out of her voice. He dug his nails into the flesh on her wrists and collarbone causing her to whimper and blood to trickle down onto her shirt from the gashes he made on her chest.

"Just do it Tom, please get it over with" She sobbed closing her eyes waiting for him to smack her or rip her clothes off. But she felt him shift off of her. And the next sound she heard was him slamming the door as he left.


	5. Feelings

Chapter 4

Feelings

The next morning when Ginny woke up her new clothes were set on the table. Happy to finally have some jeans she took a shower and got dressed. Yesterday she thought for sure that Tom was going to rape her but he didn't and relieved though she was she had to wonder why.

The truth was that she saw emotion in his eyes, and that scared her. Tom had a very distorted view of love, He had told her that he took her because her father couldn't take care of her. In Tom's eyes he was protecting her. But she missed her family terribly, she did not have the awful life that Tom thought she had. Her parents loved her, they were just having a hard time right now. She decided to ask if she could write them.

After she was dressed she sat and waited, she was not even sure if he would come for her, because she hadn't left the room in a week. She curled up on the window seat pulling her legs to her chest and resting her head on her knees gazing out of her window.

Ginny started crying as she thought about her family, and the life she left behind. She knew it was impossible to escape herself. Her parents had no idea where she was, Her only hope was that she would come across snape at some point, or possibly Draco, Her father had told her that after the battle at Hogwarts he decided to turn spy for the order. It was her only chance, she knew if Tom allowed her to write her parents he would read it first, not that she knew her location anyway.

Ginny waited an hour before her food appeared, She sighed heavily. She walked over and tried the door, it was locked, she knew it would be or Tom would have come to take her to the dining room. She only ate half a cup of yogurt before deciding to go on a hunger strike. She had allot of will power and had gotten used to living on a limited food supply, she didn't need much strength to sit in her room all day.

Ginny went on like this for 3 days, only eating a cup of yogurt in the morning. On the fourth day she woke up to Tom sitting at the table laid with breakfast for two.

" What do you think you are doing Ginny ?" She looked at him confused.

"I was sleeping."

" The house elf tells me you aren't eating." She just shrugged in response.

" Did you think I was just going to let you starve yourself ?"

" You don't care about me."

" I don't ?"

"If you did you wouldn't lock me in my room for 2 weeks without anyone to talk to."

" You needed to learn a lesson."

" I don't know what you want from me Tom. You take me away from my family, you bring me here, you lock me in this room and you expect me to thank you ?"

" I took you from a family that couldn't protect you or take care of you. I saved you from being raped by some random drunk wizard as you left that filthy bar you were working at."

" Just go away Tom." She said hiding her face in the pillows. She felt him sit next to her on the bed but she ignored him. He moved the hair away from her face. She shivered at his touch.

" I'm not in the mood for you to play with my emotions today Tom. I don't feel well"

"Thats probably because you haven't eaten in 4 days."

" I want to write my parents" She mumbled

" No"

" They need to know I'm alright !"

" They already know."

"What ?"

" I gave bella a polly juice potion, and sent her to your house that night."

" Bella has been living with my parents ?"

He chuckled " Of course not, just that one night, she made them believe you were taking nanny job in London and left the next day."

" That doesn't make any sense !" She yelled

"Of course it does, I didn't want them to come looking for you, and they still get the money." He explained

"What ?"

" Nothing"

" No what did you say about money ?" She pressed.

" I've been sending them money so they think its part of your pay check"

" Have they been writing back ?" She asked, her voice filled with hope.

He didn't answer right away. "HAVE THEY !"

" Yes, every week."

" How much do you send them ?"

" 300 galleons every two weeks" Ginny was speechless, that was more they she made in a month at the bar.

" Why would you do that ?"

" Because contrary to what you think I do care about you." She eyed him suspiciously.

"Thank you" She whispered.

" Do you believe that I care about you ?

She just looked at him for a moment. " Yes" He leaned in immediately kissed her on the lips then down her neck to her collarbone. He slipped the straps of her night gown off her shoulders and kissed down her chest.

" Tom" She whispered. He shifted his position so he was now cradled between her legs. He held her arms to the side as he lavished her breasts with kisses.

"Tom, stop" He didn't stop. She felt him tighten his grasp around her wrists and she realized he was not going to stop this time. She squeezed her eyes shut tight. She had no defenses, he was already in between her legs so she could not close them and she was weakened from her lack of food intake. She tried to take herself out of the situation and imagine herself in a different place. But when he pulled her knickers down and off her she couldn't stop the sobs from escaping her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ginny sat staring out the window, curled up in a ball. After Tom left she took a long scolding hot shower and threw out the nightie gown and panties she had been wearing. She sat sobbing with her forehead pressed against the window. She heard someone enter her room but she didn't even turn to see who it was.

" Ms. Weasley" A familiar voice called from the door. Ginny turned to see Severus Snape standing at the door holding a case of potions. Her eyes lit up

" Severus ! " She called, He walked over and sat on the bench next to her.

" The Dark Lord asked me to check on you."

" Can you tell my parents where I am ?" He gave a nob so small she barely noticed it.

" I may not be able to get back to you for a while. He asked me to give you this potion." He set the rack of viles on the table. She immediately knew what it was and started crying again.

"I ...I guess that...M...means he won't s...stop."

"You have to make sure you take it Ginny." She nodded.

" I'm so sorry I can't help you. But we will figure out a way soon. But Ginny you have to eat. You can't take that potion on an empty stomach. Would you like a calming draught ?" She nodded and took the potion her offered her. Her breathing steadied immediately.

" Do you have any bruises ?" She held out her wrists to him where you could see Tom's hand print. Snape healed her wrists.

" I'll be able to come back next month, when I need to bring you more potion." She nodded. She could tell that he was uncomfortable but he did his best to give her a comforting hug.

"Hang in there. You're strong, if anyone can do it you can." He turned and left her room. She was a little calmer now and took some small comfort in the fact that her parents would learn the truth.


	6. Letter and Old Magic

Chapter 5

letters and old magic

Tom came to Ginny's room almost every night. She learned to expect it and like it, even though she hated herself for it. He was never rough with her, His movements were always soft and gentle. He always made sure she was satisfied. After awhile she stopped struggling all together because her body would betray her anyway. It not very convincing telling someone to stop when it came out in a half moan.

Tom accompanied her back to her room after dinner like usual. He let her take a bath and she changed into her pajamas. She put on a pair of flannel pants and a hoodie.

" What are you wearing ?"

" Pajamas" She mumbled clinging to the bathroom door.

"I didn't buy you that"

"Picked them out myself. I wanna be comfortable" She refused to meet his eyes when they spoke and she never contributed much to the conversation.

"You're too beautiful to be wearing oversized clothes" He said as he perched himself on the bed in his boxers.

"Can't we...just sleep tonight"

" Why on earth would two young attractive people such as ourselves do that ?" He asked mocking her.

Her face turned red and she played with the hem on her hoodie. " I don't feel well."

" Do you need severus to give you a potion ?" Truth be told she could you a muscle relaxing potion but she wasn't about to bring more men into this discussion so she shook her head.

"I...I can't have sex with you now. It's ...uh I..have cramps" Her face was the color of her hair she was sure of it. He held out a hand for her. She walked slowly over to the bed and climbed in next to him. He pulled her back to his chest and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her cheek, to an outsider this would look like a loving moment between a married couple and thats what confused Ginny most.

"You said you believed I cared about you, I want you to ask for things you need Ginny, you don't need to be embarrassed."

" O..Ok"

"I'll have Severus bring you a muscle relaxing potion in the morning"

"Thank you" She mumbled and they slept.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*

"Ginny" Snape called knocking on the door as he entered.

"Hi" He walked over and sat next to her.

" The Dark Lord said you needed this" He handed her a few viles of a pink potion.

"Thanks" Snape seemed nervous, he kept glancing towards the door.

" I have a letter from your parents"

"You do !"

"Yes, now listen Ginny, You have to destroy it, burn it or rip it up and flush it. You have to make sure you don't think about it, if he sees it in your mind we will both be in trouble." She nodded her head. He took the letter and handed her the letter.

"Do you know his intentions Severus ?"

"Intentions?"

" For me, why I'm here ?"

" I think he cares for you, in a way I didn't believe he was capable of."

"I'll leave you to read it."

"Thank you Severus."

"Thank me when we get out of this mess". He said before leaving.

Ginny decided to run a bath and read the letter in there. Tom had a habit of just showing up, at least if she was in the tub she'd have a little warning. Ginny sunk down into the warm water and took out the letter. Tears came to her eyes as she saw the familiar handwriting of her mother.

Dearest Ginny,

I don't really know what to say. We are so worried

about you. We knew something was wrong that

night you said you were leaving. Hang in there my darling. We have been trying to locate Harry to tell them what's happened. The order has been

brainstorming, it may take awhile but we will get

you back. Stay strong dear and don't worry about

us. We love you so much. I hope you're not being treated harshly.

Lots of love,

Mum and Dad

Ginny could could hardly control her emotions. She wanted to keep the letter so bad but she knew she couldn't. She soaked the letter in water until the ink was illegible, torn it up in small pieces and flushed them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tom didn't come back for the rest of the week. Ginny didn't care, It gave her time to practice pushing the letter out of her mind. Some days she was so consumed with grief she didn't even get out of bed. Even though she knew the order was working to help her she knew it would take a long time, if ever.

Ginny's room was left unlocked, she decided to venture out of her room for the first time on her own. It was a beautiful fall day so she decided to try and make it outside to avoid the death feel of the cold brisk air on her face made her feel alive. She found a large umbrella tree and sat down under it looking at the grounds. It really was a beautiful estate.

Ginny had been sitting outside for awhile when bellatrix approached her.

" Hello little blood traitor." Ginny looked around nervously

" What do you want Bella ?"

" I merely sought to thank you."

"For what ?"

"For letting me have M'Lord this week. I dare say he'll come back for more." Ginny's face turned red. He was sleeping with Bella when he didn't come to her.

"Good" She said " I want him to leave me alone"

"We both know thats not true" She turned on her heels and left. Ginny could not stop the feeling of jealousy that was burning inside her. Why am I acting this way, she thought to herself. I hate him, don't I ?

Ginny sat under the tree, her back against the trunk and read for hours. After a while it started to rain, She didn't care. She laid down on the grass and relished in the feeling of the rain pouring over her. She hoped by some weird accident the ground would flood and she would be swept far away from this place.

"Are you crazy !" A voice called from beside her. She opened her eyes and looked up. Tom was standing over her with an umbrella hovering over his head.

"Leave me alone Tom."

"Yea, I'm just going to leave you out in the rain."

"I like the rain, It matches how I feel." She said closing her eyes again. Tom bent down and scooped her up in his arms.

"Put me down Tom. I don't want go inside"

"I don't care, you'll get sick if you stay out here."

"I don't care !"

" Well I do"

"No you don't. You've proved you do not care about me this week."

"What ?"

" You only use me for sex Tom, I'm not stupid but stop spouting of this shit about you caring about me." They were back in her room now.

"Language Ginevra"

" Stop it ! I'm not a child "

" You said you believed me when I told I cared about you."

"I did, but you don't. If you did you wouldn't have stayed away from me this week. That just proves that you do not care and you only use me for sex."

"You don't like being my mistress ?"

"What girl would ! You lock me in this room most of the time while your off doing merlin knows what with your death eaters and whoring around with Bellatrix."

" You want to be more ?" He raised and eyebrow at her. This was turning out better then he could imagine. Not only did he have her missing him but she was acting jealous.

"You missed me and your jealous of Bella"

"What !"

" You did, thats why you are mad. I can see it in your mind. You like it when I hold you. And your mad that I went to bella" He said smirking.

" Isn't that what you wanted ?"

"Of course it is" He said walking closer to her.

" Stop"

" Why, you missed it. It doesn't matter that you wish you didn't. Give into me Ginny. "

"Haven't I already."

" I love you Ginny, Won't you love me back" He put a piece of hair behind her ear. She was startled by his words, She didn't think he was capable of love.

" I think you know I've always loved you Tom" He kissed her and she gave into the pleasure, she wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled off her wet clothes and carried her to the bed. He took off his clothes before climbing on top of her.

Tom looked down at Ginny and smiled. For the first time she was ready and willing, The lust in her eyes was real, her moans of pleasure where real and he took great pleasure in knowing that she wanted him.

Ginny woke up the next morning, her limbs entangled with his. She brought a hand up to move the hair out of her eyes and noticed something gold twinkling on the second finger of her left hand. She looked over and saw the same on Tom's hand. She screamed.

" What the bloody hell woman"

" What is this Tom ? " She yelled holding up her hand. He smirked at her.

" That would be a wedding ring, wife."

"We didn't get married !"

"No we didn't. This is stronger."

" What are you talking about ?"

" We are magically bonded. You giving yourself willingly last night sealed the deal. Its old magic love. It would not have worked if you didn't love me."

" You tricked me !"

"No dear, I knew you would never admit your feelings so I invoked an old piece of magic that would bind us together at the very moment you gave all of yourself to me."

She frantically started pulling at the ring but it wouldn't budge.

"Only I can take it off"

"I'm not going to be your wife."

" To late" He said pulling her to him again.

He laid her back down on the bed and started kissing her. He started at lips and traveled down her already exposed body. He lavished attention on her breasts.

" You don't know how precious you are to me" He said before returning his mouth to her aroused breasts. She arched her back and ran her fingers through his hair. He kissed his way down her stomach and stopped.

" I love you Ginny, Do you believe that ?" She nodded.

"Good, Your going to be my queen and no one else will have you."

" Do I get the same claim over you ?"

" Of course Love"

"Will you stop locking me in this room ?"

" Of course Love"

" Are you just saying that so I won't yell at you ?"

"Of course Love"

" Tom ! Stop"

" What ?"

" You are not even listening to me."

"Thats because I'm preoccupied by your body"

" My point exactly, You don't want a wife, you want a whore. You know what, I don't want to be your whore go find bellatrix."

" Ginevra I was kidding, I love you."

" Oh and what a way to show it Tom, You've treated me like a prisoner for ....I don't even know how long I've been here."

"Well now your my queen, you will be treated as such. From now on I will stay in this room with you."

" I want to write my parents"

"No"

" Tom please, its been like...a month. I miss them so much"

"I said No, Do you understand the meaning of no !"

" I thought you loved me"

"I do"

" Then show me !"

" Believe me I'm trying." He said pressing his lips to her neck.

"Not like that Tom. Sex can't fix everything."

"But it can fix most things, now stop questioning me." Ginny stopped speaking, but couldn't stop herself from crying.

"What's wrong now"

"I w...want to g..go home. I miss my pa...parents and y...you only want me as a fuck buddy."

" You do not speak to me that way !" He growled holding her shoulders tightly.

" No Tom get your hands off me !" She yelled and without thinking she slapped him across the face. His eyes darkened and fear washed over her. She scrambled out of bed to run but he grabbed her ankle and she fell hitting her head on the night stand and everything went black.


	7. Mrs Riddle

Chapter 6

Mrs. Riddle

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A.N: I should have been working on my script but I accidently wrote this Instead, strangest thing, I didn't me to do it lol. So I hope you enjoy it !

" Ginny ! Ginny !" A familiar voice was calling. Ginny looked around, She was standing under a large tree by the black lake at Hogwarts. She looked towards the voice and immediately ran into the mans arms.

" Harry ! What's going on ?" She asked when he pulled away to look at her.

"Very advanced magic Ginny. Hermione found a way to let us come to you in your dreams."

"I dream about us, In this place all the time."

" We are still trying to figure out how to come get you. I can't tell you much because if he reads your mind ..."

"I know, It's alright"

" Severus has told me some very disturbing things. We've been practicing this for a long time, He...He said we should try sooner because ...He thought you were losing hope, that you might hurt yourself." Ginny's eyes were filled with tears. Harry tilted her face up to meet his.

"Ginny, I...I still love you. I've been trying to fight it a long time but that was stupid. I need you to hang on because ..." Ginny interrupted him.

"I love you too. I always have." Ginny felt a pull behind her navel as if she were apperating and stumbled back.

"You must be waking up" He walked back to her and put a hand on each cheek, she started crying harder.

" I don't want to Harry please help me" She felt the pull again. He kissed her softly on the lips.

" I will come for you Ginny, Ok I promise. I will come for you" Was the last thing she heard before she was pulled away from him.

Ginny's head was pounding and she didn't know why. She could hear voices but she didn't want to open her eyes. She was trying to figure out if Harry really had come to her or if she was simply dreaming of him ...again. She dreamt of him often but this was different, She could feel his arms around her, His hands on her face, and her lips tingled from his having kissed her.

" Why won't she wake ?" Tom barked at the healer for what must have been the millionth time since Ginny had hit her head a month ago.

"M'Lord she is in a coma, It is up to her, We don't know when she will wake. She in good health otherwise." He explained.

"It's been a month !"

"I know M'Lord but she is being nourished with the potion in the IV, Her breathing is fine, Her heart is healthy. She hit her head very hard, It has to run its course."

" I didn't mean to hurt her." Tom said quietly. Ginny was using every ounce of self control she had to will herself not to flinch or let her eye lids flutter. She did not want to give any indication that she was waking.

" If nothing happens I'll be back for my scheduled visit next week." Ginny heard the man pack up and leave. She felt the bed sink down and arms wrap around her, she still didn't move, hoping he would leave soon but he didn't.

" I'm sorry princess. I didn't mean it, Come back to me" He whispered as her cradled her in his arms, She felt him kiss her cheek. She was trying to get Harry out of her head. She knew if she woke, she had to make sure their talk was not in her mind in case he used legitamancy on her.

" M'Lord " Said a voice that Ginny couldn't identify.

" Yes ?" Tom asked annoyed.

"I...I know you don't like to leave her ...but Lucius needs to speak with you." Tom sighed heavily and got up and left the room. Ginny opened her eyes, She squinted in the light, looked out the window and saw the sun starting to set. She looked down at her hand and saw what must the nourishment potion.

Ginny managed to fake sleep all night but the next morning she realized she had to pee, Tom returned after his meeting and hadn't left since. She realized it must still be morning because Tom had not gotten out of bed yet. She was worried about her acting ability, She knew she would have to pretend that she was just waking after a month long nap.

Ginny took a moment to calm her nerves before she let her eyes flutter open. Tom must have been watching her because he noticed right away.

"Oh Ginevra, Merlin I'm so glad you to see those beautiful eyes." He said in a rare tender moment. She just looked at him a moment.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." Still she didn't speak.

"I'm going to call the healer" Tom left for a brief moment and returned with a short, portly and balding man with black spectacles perched on his pug nose.

"Mrs. Riddle, Glad to see your awake" Ginny cringed at being called Mrs. Riddle. She must have blocked that part out. The healer ran a few diagnostic spells to check her eyes, and reflexes.

" Does your head hurt ?" She nodded.

" Well you took quite a spill, but you'll be alright." Ginny held up her hand to him so he would take the IV out

" This hurts" She said, It came out it a raspy whisper and she winced at the burning sensation in her throat.

" Thats how we've been nourishing you, I'm not going to take it out yet, But I'm going to put in a strengthening potion. You'll find your muscles may be weak and sore but this should help. It will circulate faster in the Iv."

" Can I have some water" She whispered. Tom immediately ordered a house elf to retrieve it and handed her the glass. She took a big gulp but it wouldn't go down, she coughed and spilled it all over her.

" Take it easy, Small sips and start her with light foods. I would suggest waiting a day for the potion to work before you try to get up."

"I have to use the restroom."

" I'll leave you to help her with that M'Lord. Do call if you need anything else." He apperated with a pop.

" I'll carry you." Tom offered.

"No, please just help me walk" She pulled the blankets off her put her feet on the floor. Tom held one of her hands and wrapped his other around her waist. To her surprise he gave her privacy, waited at the door and helped her back to bed.

She curled up under that blankets and turned her back on him.

" I'm sorry" He said

" I'm sure you are." She replied sarcastically.

" I am, You know I love you"

"Tom your idea of love is so screwed up you don't even realize it."

" I take of those I love, thats all that matters"

" This is taking care of me ?" She scoffed.

" It was an accident, And I have hardly left your side all month, You've also been seen by the healer every week. I've been taking care of you."

"I'm tired" Was all she said.

It only took about another month for things to return to normal between Ginny and Tom. He seemed to want to repent for what he had done. She wasn't locked in her room, He would leave flowers for her at least once a week and sometimes small gifts.

Ginny had decided that after the accident, If she was going to survive this, she would have to cooperate with him. After a while she even let herself enjoy it, Tom was the same charming man who she new in her first year. Harry visited her three more times, promising rescue. She knew that he would come and that gave her the strength to play her part as Mrs. Riddle during the day.

Every once in a while Tom would take a day off and apperate them to some romantic setting disguised as muggles, Paris, Rome, Venice . Ginny found herself wishing that she could keep him that way but she knew he was still the dark lord, even if she never saw that side of him.


	8. Snape's Plan

I don't own anything you recognize.

Chapter 7

Snape's plan

Two months after Ginny's accident she was feeling quite hopeful about her escape. Harry had told her that Draco had faked his death in a raid against the order, with the cooperation of the order of course, and had proved his loyalty by submitting to a vertesirum interrogation. Because Tom was using Malfoy manor as a headquarters Draco was able to tell them the location, He became secret keeper years ago after his mother passed away.

Harry told her they were just trying to concoct a game plan.

Ginny was trying to hang on to the hope Harry was giving her but as the holidays neared she could not help but be sad that she would not be at the burrow. Tom ordered the house elves to decorate the manor for Christmas, hoping to make Ginny happy but it just reminded her of the fact that she had not seen her parents in months.

" Ginny !" Tom called to her one morning.

" Just a minute !" She called back. She was brushing her teeth after emptying the contents of her stomach into the toilet. She splashed some cold water in her face and stared at herself in the mirror, trying to calm her nerves.

"Just stay calm, I'm just sick, I can't be pregnant. I take that potion every day. So calm down and put it out of your mind." She whispered to herself very quietly.

"Ginevra come out here please"

Ginny rolled her eyes and went back to the bedroom.

" What ?" She asked agitated

" Are you ill ?"

" No"

" I heard you retching, I told you never to lie to me."

"Alright, I may be coming down with the flu, Merlin you are so ugh !"

" Well if you didn't play in the rain like a child every chance you got maybe you wouldn't be sick "

"Fine Tom its my fault Ok."

" You are crabby today my love"

"I just told I don't feel well and you are baiting me"

Tom got out of bed and walked over to were she was standing by her dresser. He leaned down to kiss her but she back away.

"Tom I'm really not in the mood." She shivered when he ran hands up her arms.

"It's freezing in here" She said, She wasn't really cold but she wanted him to believe she had the flu instead of the terrifying alternative.

" You will stay in bed today, I'll send Severus to see you. Go get in bed."

" No I think I'll take a hot bath"

Ginny soaked in a hot bath for a hour, praying to whatever God would listen to her that she wasn't pregnant. After her bath she put on some sweat pants and a hoodie and curled up in bed falling asleep.

"Ginny" Severus shook her shoulder gently to wake her

"Hey Severus" She ran a hand through her hair and sat up in the bed.

" He said you needed a pepper up potion." Ginny broke down in tears instantly.

" I...I.. I'm ...N..not sick." She buried her face in her hands. Severus pulled them away.

" Ginny talk to me " Snape said, his voice laced with fear and urgency.

She looked up at him with tear filled eyes and whispered "I think I'm pregnant"

" After your accident, did you sleep with him before the potion built back up in your system ?"

" I...It's not L...Like I could say no."

"I know Ginny I'm sorry. I'll check for you. Lift up your shirt" He took out his wand and pointed it at her stomach, what used to be a flat stomach was ever so slightly rounded. He said the spell and a moment later a pink light came from his wand.

"A girl" He whispered. She started crying again. He hugged her tight before pulling away to speak to her.

" Ginny, You have to keep this a secret as long as you can. I'll tell the order and we will figure something out. I'll brew you a potion for the morning sickness"

"But he won't let you come back " He thought for a moment.

" Alright, you still have your birth control potion ?"

" Yes" She answered confused.

" Ok tonight when he is here, knock it off the counter, make sure the vials break. He will tell me to bring you more." She nodded.

" I can't let him find out, I'll never get outta he if he does."

"It will be OK, We have a plan. The Dark Lord is planning a sneak attack on the order, A full fledged attack. All of his death eaters have orders to be there. Nobody can enter this manor without his consent, so it will be Draco who comes for you. The order has set up a safe house, We won't have much time. He will most likely be on a broom."

" I'm afraid to leave, I don't know what kind of spells he has on me."

" He never put any spells on you, Fortunately enough for us he was arrogant enough to believe he could make you want to stay and in the meantime scare you into staying, Don't get me wrong you can't just walk out of here, but when you were in your coma, I snuck in here to do a revealing spell on you, there was nothing."

Ginny could not believe her ears, Although its not that hard to believe that Tom was so arrogant as to believe he could make her want to stay with him. She was crying again but this time it was tears of happiness, and the thought that her and her baby could have a normal life.

" Hang in there Ginny, OK, I can't tell you exactly when this is going to happen the Dark Lord hasn't set a date."

"How do you know that he will give you advanced notice ?"

" He always tells us the night before, Some of the men go out and party, you know ....in case." Ginny nodded knowingly.

" Hang in there, don't forget" He tilted his head toward the bathroom, telling her to break the vials. She nodded, he hugged her and left.

Later that night Ginny was nervous about her plan. She had decided to place the potion on the shelf next to the tub, reasoning that if she knocked it into the tub, it would go down the drain and there would be no chance of Tom being able to repair them.

Ginny had stayed in bed most of the day crying, She tried to hope but it was to hard for her. She managed to pull herself together when Tom came back and mumbled under her breath about taking a bath.

" You took one earlier"

" My bones ache OK I would like to soak in the hot water, Is that alright with you !" She yelled slamming the door. She took nice long bath, to her great relief, Tom left her alone.

When she was finished she put one hand on the shelf above her head to pull herself up, the shelf tipped sending the rack of birth control vials down into the tub, a complete accident. When she pulled herself up and to get out of the tub she accidentally cut her hand on on piece of glass.

" Shit." She managed to get covered up before Tom came running in having heard the glass breaking.

" What happened ? What did you do to your hand ?"

" I slipped and grabbed onto the self and it fell." Tom took out his wand and healed it.

"What is that ?"

" It's my birth control potion. You have to send Snape with more."

"And if I don't" He said moving closer to her.

"Don't joke, Thats not funny" He pulled her dripping wet body to him and started to kiss her neck.

" I'm not joking, I love you, Is it so hard to believe that I could want kids with you."

"Yes, Your the Dark Lord, You would treat our kids horrible."

" No, I wouldn't. I would treat then like the little prince and princesses they would be."

"Stop Tom, Please just ask Snape to make me more potion." She walked past him, changed and climbed into bed.


	9. Adapting

Chapter 8

Adapting

Ginny managed to keep Tom's advances at bay for one night but spent the next morning throwing up and waiting for Severus, but he didn't come. So Ginny spent the afternoon crying. That evening when Tom returned she was asleep.

Tom couldn't help but stare at her. She was curled up on her side, her fire red hair spread out against the green silk pillow. For a moment Tom thought about waking her up and making love to her for the rest of the night. He only paused when he recalled her words from last night. He had wanted to have her, She said "If you loved me you would stop"

Normally he would have still taken what he wanted. She was making him soft, this made him nervous but over the past few months he began to live for the rare moments when she would smile at him. The truth is that Ginny scared him, He never cared about anyone in his life. In the rare moments when he let himself be honest about his feelings he realized that She made him wish things were different. She made him want to give it all up, He knew that was impossible now.

Tom leaned over the bed and kissed her cheek, waking her up.

"I didn't mean to wake you" She didn't respond.

" The elf told me you haven't eaten breakfast or lunch."

She turned away from him, " I don't feel well, You didn't send Severus."

" I meant to, I forgot"

" Sure you did, I asked you to get him last week !" He sat down on the bed next to her and brushed the hair away from her face.

"You look pale."

"Thats because you never let me out of this room."

" Do you want to go for a walk outside ?"

" Not with you." Tom shifted his position on the bed, Ginny flinched, she thought he would hit her for her back talk. After a minute she opened her eyes when no smack came, She thought she saw a bit of hurt on his face.

" I'm not going to hurt you Ginevra, I love you. Do you believe that ?" She hesitated a moment before nodding.

" I wish you weren't afraid of me."

" How could I not be"

" Because you know I love you."

" You don't show it very well Tom."

" Come on lets go have dinner in the gardens"

" No ! leave me alone !"

" You are being extremely unpleasant, and I don't like it."

" TO FUCKING BAD !" She yelled before running to the bathroom and slamming the door. She collapsed onto the floor in a pile of tears. She tried desperately to get ahold of her emotions. She pulled her knees to her chest and buried her head in her arms.

"Its OK little girl" She said in barely a whisper.

"I'm going to take care of you. Despite who your father is you are very important to me, I've always wanted a daughter. If it were under any other circumstances I would shout your existence from the rooftops. We are going to get out of this, and we are going to be happy. Just you and me." There was a tap on the door and she quickly tried to clear her head. She didn't say anything but she knew he would come in anyway.

" Ginevra" Tom said entering the bathroom. She sighed heavily and looked up at him.

"What do you want Tom."

" I want to know why you are crying."

" No particular reason." She said turning away from him.

" There has to be a reason." He said annoyed.

" There are tons of reasons, I said there was not a particular one."

" Tell me"

" No !" She yelled " I don't want to talk to you, You want to pretend that we have a real marriage, well here is your chance, We are fighting and I want you to sleep in the guest room."

" Yea, Thats going to happen." He moved towards her and sat next to her on the floor. He went to put an arm around her.

" Don't touch me, please. I am begging you, If you really did care about me you would leave me be."

"I do care about you, I love you. But I've never seen you act like this before and as your husband I have a right to ask what is wrong."

Ginny stared at him for a moment, " You're going to need to get away from me....and quickly." He cocked an eyebrow at her but didn't move. All of a sudden Ginny's stomach churned from the smell of his cologne and she threw up in his lap.

" Sorry, I warned you." She pulled herself up and the sink to brush her teeth as Tom cleaned up with his wand.

" Ginny, I think you need a real healer."

" No, I need Severus."

" Severus isn't a healer Ginevra."

" I know, I don't need one. I have the flu, so I really think that you should sleep elsewhere so you don't get sick to."

" Its so nice of you to be so concerned about me love. I'm not going to leave you when you are sick." He pulled her back to him and wrapped his arms around her front. Ginny tensed in his arms hoping he wouldn't notice the very slight bump in her abdomen.

" Tell me you love me." He whispered in her ear.

Ginny hesitated a moment and felt his grip tighten

" I...I love you" She mumbled. He could see her terrified face in the mirror, He moved her hair away and kissed her neck.

" Thats my girl, lets go to bed."

" No, I can't have sex with you." She pulled out of his grasp and went back into the bedroom. She had taken to using this excuse more often now because he never fought her on it or asked questions. She went to the window seat and curled up in a ball, resting her chin on her knees she stared out the window.

" Come save us" She mouthed, hoping against logic that her thought would somehow make its way to Harry. Ginny's breath was fogging up the window as she leaned her head against the cold glass. She drew a small heart and watched as it faded away.

" Ginny, you need to eat dinner." Ginny looked back at the room and saw Tom watching her.

" I can't, Can I please just have a sleeping potion." Tom saw defeat in her eyes and didn't have the heart, if he had any at all to fight her. He nodded and left the room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

" M'Lord, you sent for me ?" Severus pocked his head into the study nervously.

" Come in Severus, Sit." Severus walked nervoulsy over to the chair doing his best to use occlumency.

" Ginevra is acting strange."

" Strange ? M'Lord ?"

" Yes, She's been ill, but she is overly emotional."

" I can give her a calming drought, if you like."

" Do you thinks thats all she needs ?"

" I can't be sure, but she has always been extremely passionate. I imagine she is just missing her family, with the holidays nearing."

" Would you mind going to see her, She's asking for a sleeping potion. She also needs more birth control potion, She knocked it of the shelf and they shattered." Severus got up to leave.

" Uh bring a muscle relaxing potion too, I think she needs it but doesn't want to ask." He nodded and left the room, thankful for the chance to talk to Ginny.

He went to his lab, retrieved the potions and made his way to their room. Tom was waiting for him by the door, and followed him into the room eliminating any chance of a private conversation.

" How are you feeling M'Lady" Ginny was startled by the title, she had never been called that before, although she had never been in severus' presence with Tom also. She gave a shrug response.

" I was told you wanted a sleeping potion." She nodded and took the offered potion.

" Here is..." He set a rack of vials on the table and tapped a finger on it "the birth control" He finished, conveying silently that it was the morning sickness potion he promised.

" And M'Lord mentioned you may also need this muscle relaxing potion." Ginny looked confused a moment then remembered her earlier excuse. She reached out to take it but hesitated, not sure if it would hurt her baby.

"Is...it alright to take" She paused before adding " with the sleep potion" for Tom's sake.

" Sure it is, I would never give it to you otherwise." She took the potion without protest.

"I'll leave this calming drought for another time, no sense in taking it, if you are going to sleep."

" If you need anything else, you know where to find me." He stood bowed to them both and left.

Tom stripped down to his boxers for bed and by the time he turned to face Ginny she was asleep with her head against the glass.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Over the next week Tom seemed to actually give Ginny a few freedoms, he didn't lock her in the room anymore. Thanks to the potion she wasn't throwing up. She spent most of her time reading under the umbrella tree she loved so much, Tom had cast a warming spell around the area for her.

Ginny spent most of the time pretending to read while she worried. He clothes were becoming tighter, some of her bras didn't fit and her pants were becoming difficult to button. She started wearing some of the skirts that had been provided before she asked for jeans.

Ginny heard someone approaching her, she nervously tugged at her shirt and look around to see Bella strolling towards her.

" What do you want Bella ?"

" Thought you might want some female company" Ginny just looked up at her.

" The Dark Lord said you were acting funny and that possibly you missed having a woman to talk to."

" I don't want to talk to you."

" Thats fine blood traitor, but one woman to another let me give you some advice."

" I don't want to learn anything you could teach me."

Bella let out on of her trade mark cackles and spoke anyway.

" He's going to notice" She said in a sing song voice, she turned on her heel to leave but Ginny stopped her.

" Wait ! notice what ?" She asked nervously.

" Men are as a whole oblivious to most things. But your breasts are hugh, he will notice eventually. You're wearing skirts, which, you hate so that tells me that you're pants no longer fit. He told me everything, how you've been sick, crazy emotional, and you won't let him touch you. He may think its for other reasons but when you get fatter, he will eventually put it together and he will not be happy you kept it from him. In fact maybe I'll tell him." She said with an evil grin.

"No ! Bella don't please. This isn't your business." She pleaded.

" Your keeping something from our Lord. I can't allow that to continue."

"I'll tell him alright, I just...I don't know what he is going to say." She was crying now.

" He won't be mad, If thats what you think."

" I'll never get home."

" Ginny, he was never going to let you go either way. This was his plan, why do you think he insisted on marrying you. He wants an heir."

" He won't turn my child into a monster."

" Tell him, or I will. I'm fabulous at many things but not occlumency especially around him." She smirked and turned on her heels to leave, her clock billowing after her leaving a crying Ginny sitting on the ground.

" What did Bella say to you ?" Came a booming voice from behind her. Startled Ginny but a hand to her chest.

" Tom you scared me, Don't do that !" She quickly pulled at her shirt again and tried to wipe the tears off her face. He sat down on the ground next to her. She moved away from him slightly.

"What did Bella say to upset you ?" He reached over and tucked her hair behind her ear.

" Nothing really, She's just mean."

" I thought you would like a woman to talk to."

"Not Bella, She's a bitch, and she's mad."

Tom just laughed. " Don't laugh at me !" She snapped.

" I'm not laughing at you love, Its true."

" I really wish you would tell me what's wrong. I know you don't believe me, but I love you. You are the only person I've ever....and you don't believe me." Tom honesty and vulnerability was unnerving to Ginny.

" I...I do believe you, Tom. But you've chosen your path, if you would have chosen different, we could maybe be together, for real, and happy, but ..." She trailed.

" I am the Dark Lord"

"Yes" Ginny could see that his patience was wearing thin, His jaw was clenched and his eyes turned cold.

" Thats why I have take what I want and right now thats you." He almost looked sorry, Like he wished what he wanted was not her. Ginny began to weigh her options, He would find out sooner or later, If it came from anyone but her it would be worse for her. If she didn't do it soon Bella would tell or he would figure it out. He was not a stupid man, He would notice her breasts growing, her clothes not fitting. He was being nice, and honest. She decided to go for it.

" I know, I would be lying if I told you that a part of me didn't want you." Her eyes pleading, she began chewing her lower lip nervously. Ginny is a smart girl, she knew that telling him at the right moment meant everything. She wanted it to be special, for him, He wanted her to act like his wife so the more she did so the, The safer she would be.

Ginny had learned a few things about Tom in the months she had been here. Although it scared her she began to be able to think like him. She reasoned that if she told him, and acted happy he would think that she was becoming comfortable here and was submitting to her knew life. If she hid it and he was told by Bella he would more then likely heighten security around her, thinking that if the order found out, they would definitely try to take her from him.

" You don't look well, my love. I'm worried about you." Her head was leaning tiredly against the tree and he ran the backs of his fingers across her cheek.

" You don't have to worry about me Tom, I can take care of myself." She had to be careful, if she wasn't she could see herself thinking of him as a normal husband. Even if it would make things easier, deep down she knew it could never be.

" You don't have to take care of yourself anymore. I want to take care of you, don't you understand that."

" Yes, but in some ways," She paused, choosing her words carefully. " I'm like you. You don't like people taking care of you. You take care of yourself."

" I had to, and I'm a man." He said smirking at her.

" I know, thats the main difference I guess. But my independence is one of my dominating qualities so you must be attracted to it." She said.

" Baby don't try and change the subject, Your health is important to me."

" I'm fine."

" Well I don't believe that for a minute. I have allot of ...work coming up. I don't want to be worrying that you are sick. So the healer is coming tomorrow morning."

Ginny suddenly realized he could possibly be thinking about the attack on the order. She knew that he would make her see the healer. His jaw was set and his tone was serious. She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off.

" Ginny, I don't want to hear it. I'm not playing anymore." She glared daggers at him. Ginny stood up and started to storm off. She had always had a temper but recently she just could not control it.

" Ginevra you are not getting out of this" Tom called after her.

" Fine, then" She yelled from just beyond the shade of her tree and turning to face him.

" Tell the bitch to bring prenatal potion." She screamed, turned on her heels and ran back to the house.

Ginny was quite pleased with that little performance. She knew Tom would be right behind her as she threw herself on the bed and buried her head in the pillows. She knew she couldn't or at least shouldn't go much longer without seeing a healer, if anything went wrong she would never be able to forgive herself.

" Ginevra"

" Go away, You ruined everything."

" Just so I can play catch up here, you said tell the bitch to bring prenatal potion."

"If you hadn't backed me into a corner, it could have been nicer."

" Why did you tell me sooner ?"

" I was trying to figure out how I wanted to do it, But if I let the healer come, she would have told you. But you have to have everything your way, you took the one thing thats mine."

Tom moved over to sit on the bed and moved her hair so he could see her face.

" You were sick, I had to do something."

" Whatever, You are going to let me keep her right ?" She asked really afraid to hear the answer.

" Of course, I told you before I wanted children with you."

" I thought you were just teasing me."

" How long have you known ?"

" Few weeks, I just didn't know how to tell you."

" Are you happy about it ?"

Ginny paused for a moment before speaking.

" I wasn't at first, but now I feel like I know her. She is all I have."

" You have me" He said a little aggressively.

" No, I didn't mean like that. I've lost myself here, My days have no purpose. Except to satisfy you. At least now I have someone who needs me." Her hands were resting on her stomach protectively

"I need you"

" No you don't. You want me, so you took me. I've always been the person who had to adapt. We didn't have allot of money so I wore hand me downs, I only had boys to play with so I became tough enough to hang with them, most of the time I didn't care because I love them so much. I didn't have anyone who knew me, when I found your diary, thats why I fell so hard for you. And now I have to adapt again, to being a mother in a world that is about to explode, and I have to do it with the man who is about to light the fuse. You always get what you want Tom, When do I get what I want ? I am the one carrying this baby, You are going to have to start caring about what I want."

Tom felt like he wanted to scream at her, but thought it would only do more damage so he stood up to leave the room.

"They couldn't take care of you, So I am. You are mine now, Adapt to THAT Ginevra." He said over his shoulder before slamming the door.

A.N : I worked realllly hard on this chapter, threw it out three times, please read and review !


	10. I don't believe you

Chapter 9

I don't believe you

Ginny used the calming drought Snape left to get herself to sleep that night. Tom's outburst had scared her, she wanted to be asleep when he returned. The next morning she woke up to another wave of nausea and ran to the bathroom to surrender what little food she had in her stomach. She washed out her mouth and sat on the floor leaning her head back on the tub, closing her eyes and rubbing her stomach in small soothing circles.

" Baby girl, please stop doing this to me" She whispered.

" You're pretty confident it's a girl then ?" Tom's voice came from the vicinity of the door. She didn't even open her eyes.

"Yup"

" And how did you come to this conclusion ?" Still she did not look at him.

" I just know" She couldn't let him know that Snape checked for her.

" How ?" Ginny sighed heavily. She knew he really didn't care, he would just annoy her until she lost her temper. He liked baiting her, She thought she would expedite the situation by blowing up now.

" I don't know Tom" She pulled herself off the floor, took a swig of her morning sickness potion and turned to face him. " Maybe it has something to do with the fact that I'm sharing my body with her. I know Ok, now leave me alone" She pushed past him to go back to the bedroom but her grabbed her arm and held her against the door.

" You might want to remember who your dealing with. You do not speak to me that way." He growled.

" Tom you're hurting me" She sobbed. His grip tightened.

" Just because you're carrying my child does not mean you get to disrespect me. Now get dressed, the healer will be here in an hour." He let go of her arm roughly and stormed out of the room.

Ginny took a minute to compose herself before choosing an outfit and sitting to read until Tom came back.

He banged opened the door roughly causing her to jump.

" Come on, The healer is in the drawing room." Ginny got up without saying a word and followed him down the hall. He paused just outside the door and turned to speak to her.

" Remember what I said Ginevra." She nodded her understanding.

" Healer Ilsa, this is my wife Ginevra." Tom said as a middle aged dark hair witch rose from her seat.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Riddle." Ginny gave the woman a nervous smile.

" If you will just lie on the sofa and lift your shirt for me, M'Lord you are welcome to sit beside her if you wish." Tom sat on the sofa so that Ginny could lean against him. She did so reluctantly and lifted her shirt allowing Tom to see her bump for the first time. Tom could not hide his surprise. How did he miss that ? Easy he thought to himself, she wouldn't let me touch her.

" Ok honey, just relax. Is this your first ?"

"Yes, I'm quite nervous"

" I hope to put you at ease after my visit" She patted Ginny's leg.

The healer did a complicated spell and wand movements over her stomach. A moment later a pink orb with a vague outline of a growing child rose from her and a small thumping noise filled the room. Ginny took in a sharp breath.

" Thats your little girls heart beat" Ginny looked up at Tom and allowed herself a moment of tenderness, They locked eyes and to an outsider it may have looked like a silent declaration of love between two soul mates.

" Are they both healthy ?" Tom asked breaking eye contact with Ginny.

" I need to do a few more spells" She then took Ginny's blood pressure, weight and stress levels. She did a few things and a bunch of numbers hovered above Ginny, but she couldn't make any sense of it. Ilsa frowned and made a few notes in Ginny's chart.

"Is everything alright ?" Ginny asked anxiously.

" The baby is fine, Ginny however have you been feeling drained lately, tired and nauseous? "

" Yes, but thats normal for early pregnancy right ? Morning sickness." She said nervously.

" How long ?"

"She's been sick for weeks, before she finally told me." He said in a half irritated tone.

" Yes well it is normal, your about ten weeks along, You shouldn't be feeling that much nausea. You have to eat more, your under weight and your stress levels are way to high for a woman your age. The baby is perfectly healthy because she is stealing what she needs from you."

"Oh" Ginny said quietly, she was more afraid that Tom would scold her for not taking better care.

" Yea, She's gonna take what she wants, when she wants it. So take advantage and eat what you want, when you want it." She said in a playful tone.

" Just like her father" Tom said airily.

"You're going to have to take pre natal potion and get rest Ginny. I'm really worried about your stress levels, Baby can pick up on it. I'm going to leave these potions for you, take one in the morning with food, Eat and I'm going to recommend a weeks rest with calming draughts." She placed the two racks of potions on the table, made one final note in her chart and started to pack up.

" A week" Ginny protested. " I don't need to ..."

"Ginevra, you will do what the healer says"

" Floo if you have any questions or concerns" She said before floo away.

Ginny immediately extracted herself from Tom.

" Where do you think you're going ?"

" Umm I thought I was going outside to read"

" I don't think so, you will be having lunch with me and then it's off to bed with you."

"Tom please, She said rest. How stressful is sitting under a tree and reading ?" He gave her a stare that told her she better not press her luck.

" I don't want any of my death eaters bothering you." He took her hand and they walked to the dining room.

" Can't you just order then to leave me alone ? Please, I love going outside."

" Ginny" He said as he led to a seat and sat her down. "Why can't you just trust that I know what is best for you and our daughter. Why do you always fight me ? You know I love you, as your husband you should just do as I say."

" Tom I think you know me well enough to know I'm not going to be submissive to you." Tom let out a chuckle.

" I do love your passion Ginevra. If you wish after lunch we can take a walk in the grounds before you... go.... back... to... bed." He said slowly between bites of his sandwich.

" Tom ! I just want to sit and read"

" Take it or leave it Ginevra"

" Fine" She mumbled

"Good, now eat your lunch like a good little girl" He said with a smug smile.

" Don't call me little girl" She mumbled back.

" What was that Angel ?"

" I said don't call me little girl ! I'm pregnant I'm hardly a little girl." Tom just laughed.

Tom walked Ginny all around the grounds after lunch. He wouldn't let her go. He insisted on placing one are around her waist and holding her hand with the other.

"You don't have to help me walk."

" I know, but I like holding you." Ginny snorted at this. Tom stopped walking, halting her as well.

" What's wrong ?" She asked.

" Nothing" He wrapped his arms around her from behind, resting his hands over her stomach.

" You've made me so happy. I'll take care of you both, Do you believe that ?"

" yes" She whispered

" I love you Ginevra, When I win this war you will sit by side as my queen. And our daughter will be our princess. And you will give me a son." Ginny pulled away from him and turned to look at him.

" We are having more children Ginevra."

" Why can't you be happy with what we have, You always try and find a way to upset me."

" It upsets you that I want more then one child ?"

" You don't want more then one Tom, I know you. You want a boy. How do you think it makes me feel when I'm pregnant with your daughter and all you are thinking about is how you want the next one to be a boy." She said crying, she started to walk off but turned to speak to him again.

" You know I'm trying really hard to accept my position here and I know that you love me and you know that I can't help loving you, so the fact that you don't want the child that I'm carrying and that I desperately want really hurts me." She turned on her heel and went towards the house.

"Ginny wait" Tom said running up behind her and grabbing her arm, she pulled it away.

" No Tom. I'm supposed to be resting, your presence only upsets me"

" I don't only want a son from you Ginevra. It's not true, I want our daughter. Do you believe that ?" She looked up at him through teary eyes.

" No, I wish I did but I don't." Tom sighed heavily.

" Do you want to go for a nap ?" She nodded and he watched as she made her way back to the house.


	11. Baby, It's cold outside

Chapter 10

Baby, it's cold outside

March arrived with heavy snow fall, Which made it more difficult for Ginny to get Tom to let her outside. Whenever she asked, his answer was always the same.

" It's to cold out. Why would I let my wife who is 6 months pregnant go outside and walk on ice."

Tom entered their room one day to see Ginny asleep on the bed. He had to admit he was surprised, she rarely did things he wanted when he wasn't around. He moved quietly to her side of the bed and sat next to her. He looked down at her, so beautiful, her fire red hair to match her temper was one of his favorite things about her. She looked so peaceful and small, the placement of the blanket across her body showed her baby bump. He wondered how he didn't notice before.

He slid a hand over his growing daughter, she didn't stir. He waited a moment, hoping to feel some sort of movement, to prove that it was real. That his daughter was actually growing inside her, it seemed like a dream to him. Tom didn't have dreams, not normal dreams. He wanted world domination and the potter brat dead, He didn't dream of a woman and children, except now he did and it scared him because they would become his weakness. He had to make her believe that he was happy about their daughter.

He ran the back of his fingers across her cheek.

"Ginny" He said softly. She groaned and brushed his hand away.

" Ginny....love wake up."

" What Tom ? I'm sleeping" she wined

" I know but you have to wake up." He said caressing her cheek trying to get her to open her eyes, When she didn't he kissed her.

" Fine I'm up." She said pulling herself to a sitting position.

" You told me to take a nap and then you interrupt it" She said yawing and stretching her arms above her head.

" I know but its 1:30, You need to eat lunch."

" Fine, but can we eat here, I don't feel like dressing."

"Sure" He picked up her hand and kissed her palm " What would you like ?" Ginny thought for a moment before answering.

" chocolate pudding , and umm a cherry coke."

" You just want just chocolate pudding ? maybe you should ..."

" No don't bring anything else I won't eat it. Tell them I want it still warm." She said stubbornly. Tom called the house elf and gave their order a few minutes later Ginny was feating on a big bowl of warm chocolate pudding with Tom sitting by the bed eating a sandwich.

" That is so cute" Tom said after several minutes of silence.

" What is ?"

" That little Mmm sound you make when you take a mouthful" He smirked at her. Ginny sat down her spoon and looked down.

" Don't make fun of my eating habits, I was craving chocolate, I can't help it." She mumbled wiping a stray tear form her eye.

" I'm not making fun of you love. Oh merlin don't cry." He moved over to sit next to her. He cupped her face and forced her to look up at him.

" I don't want you to cry."

" Then don't make fun of me. I know I look like a fat cow, you don't have to point it out."

" I don't think you are a fat cow. I think its cute, you are very cute."

" Can I go outside ?"

" Its cold out "

" I have a coat !" She said aggressively.

" Hey, calm down, There is no need to get mad."

"There's no need for you to keep me in this room !"

" I'm just looking out for my baby." He said in a sickly sweet tone.

" OUR baby is floating in a nice WARM pouch of amniotic fluid, She doesn't give a shit wether I'm cold or not !" She yelled.

" First, don't yell at me, second, you should calm down because if your blood pressure rises, it could be bad for our little girl, and third I wasn't referring to our baby, I was referring to MY baby, which is you" He said placing one finger on her chin.

" Don't call me baby" She said grumpily

" You are are in a foul mood my love."

" You shouldn't press my buttons, It's not fair." He leaned over and kissed her, Then trailed down her neck.

" There is one button I definitely want to push" He whispered seductively in her ear while running a hand up her thigh and under her nightie.

"No, not in the mood. Don't want you to push that button." She pouted. He continued to kiss down her throat as his hand reached her center she gave a little whimper.

"What was that my love ?"

"I said don't want...you to...push my button" She said breathlessly.

" I'm sorry I didn't hear you, what did you say ?" He asked again this time his fingers making direct contact with her "button"

"I...I s..said ....oh never mind" She gasped.

"Thats what I thought you said" Tom succeeded in making her forget about going outside well into the afternoon and by the time she thought to ask again it was dark.

* * *

" You know next time this isn't going to work" She said as they lay in bed tired and satisfied.

" I don't know what you mean"

" I want to go outside tomorrow Tom !" Tom started nuzzling her neck again.

" Stop I'm already exhausted. Please let me go outside."

" Why do you always have to pick a fight Ginevra. We've just had a lovely afternoon and you have to ruin it."

" I'm not trying to pick a fight. I want to know why you won't let me go outside. I love to sit under that tree and read, please don't take that from me too" She said adding a sniffle at the end.

" Please don't cry." He said pushing her sweaty hair away from her face.

"Don't give me a reason to. You should be more sensitive, Its your fault I'm like this."

" I know it is, I like you this way." He said still kissing her neck.

" You like me fat and emotional ?"

" You're not fat, But I like seeing you carrying my child. Its sexy." He said caressing her lovingly.

" Thats not true at all. You like me dependent on you, You think this makes me weak. You treat me as though I am ill, Well women have been having babies forever and some do it alone. You don't like that this is the one thing that I have more control over then you. You're trying to control what you can, Its why you picked my healer, why you dictate when I eat and where I can go." She said this with absolute certainly and not an ounce of fear. Tom just looked at her,unmoved because he knew it was true.

" See, you can't even deny it." Tom was stricken by how right she actually was. He knew her like a book but was surprised to learn that the same was true for her. He struggled to find something to say in return.

" I...I'm just taking care of you."

" Fine you want to take care of me, Ask the house elf to bring chicken parmesan for dinner." He raised an eyebrow at her and saw her resolve falter, wondering if she may have gone to far.

" You know if you don't stop being so cheeky I won't give you your surprise tomorrow night." He said before calling the house elf and giving her instructions.

" What surprise Tom ?" She said pulling herself out of bed and pulling on one of his shirts.

"Why are you wearing my shirt ?"

" Because my nightgowns don't really fit anymore, now don't change the subject. What surprise ?"

" If I told you then it would not be a surprise, would it ? I must say I like that shirt on you, perhaps I should get rid of your night things."

" You better not !" She yelled. " If I had my wand I could enlarge them so they would at least fit ! Now stop distracting me, What surprise ?" She asked again.

" I've arranged for a ball tomorrow night." He said as he sat down to the dinner the house elves had brought.

" How is that a surprise for me ? I don't even like anyone you would invite." She said between bites of chicken.

" It dawned on me that I have never actually introduced you as my wife and now that you are expecting my child it seems appropriate for a formal introduction."

" You mean to your death eaters ?"

" They won't harm you, they will bow to you as my queen."

" Please don't make me be around them."

" You will be at my side. The arrangements have already been made, it will be fun. You say you never get to do anything. The house elves will deliver your gown tomorrow."

" I...I don't get to pick it ?" She asked nervously knowing he would pick a dress that would be sure to show off her stomach and her enlarged breasts.

" No, I did. Its quite lovely. I want to show off my wife, is that so wrong ?"

" It is when you are going to put the mother of your child in a room full of murderers. And to be honest our tastes in fashion don't seem to match up."

"I've already told you that they will not harm you. You won't leave my side. As for the dress I promise you will look beautiful. This is not something you should get upset over Ginevra." She sighed in defeat and dropped her fork, pushing herself away from the table.

" Don't sulk Ginevra."

" I'm not sulking" She snapped.

"I should ask Severus for a potion to control your moods" He teased. Wrong thing to do, She shot daggers at him as she got up from her seat.

" You will do no such thing" She said punctuating each word with a stomp of her foot.

" Ginevra, You need to calm down. I was just teasing you."

" I really need you to stop, I can't stand this."

" Can't stand what ?" He pulled her onto his lap.

" Not being in control of my emotions. You know I'm not some weepy girly girl and I hate that you've made me into one."

He put a hand on her cheek. " I've made you a mother, and you've made me a father. The weeping comes with the territory, I'll try to be more considerate of your feelings love."

" Thank you."

" Tell me you love me." She didn't answer right away. " You know you do, why won't you say it ?"

" I love you" She whispered. Tom walked her over to the bed and they both climbed in. Tom kissed her then her stomach, Ginny ran her fingers through his hair as he gently laid his head on her stomach. It was getting harder for Ginny to ignore her feelings for Tom. It was so easy for her to forget what he was, within these four walls he was a different person. Ginny had to remind herself that she was only acting the part out of self preservation and for the protection of her daughter.

" You should talk to her Tom, so she knows your voice." Ginny whispered quietly before falling asleep.

A.N : just to let you know I've lost track of time in this story so I said its march but I don't know if thats accurate, not a big deal but just letting you know. Please review !


	12. Risk

Chapter 11

Risk

The next morning when Ginny woke up there was a rose on the pillow next to her with a note saying to be ready by 7 for the ball. Ginny spent most of the day dreading 7 O'clock.

The house elves came in at 6 to help her dress and do her hair. Knowing that Tom picked out the dress made her very nervous, Even though Ginny used to work in flashy clothes, she still didn't like them. And now that she was pregnant, she thought it inappropriate to dress that way.

She opened the large dress box that contained her dress and the house elves helped her into it. It was unsurprisingly a dark shade of emerald made of the finest silk. The capped sleeves, and beaded floral design on the skirt were gold. It also had a band of gold silk at the top of the empire waist, under her breasts, just above her stomach.

She went and surveyed herself in the mirror her hair was half up in a bun with the rest falling in soft curls on her shoulders. She didn't like the way it seemed to strain against her chest. She looked at herself and sighed. She had hoped by the time she was this pregnant, she would have been rescued.

"I'm in so deep I don't even know which way is up anymore little girl" She said softly with and hand on her stomach. She was startled out of her thoughts by Tom coming up behind her.

" You look beautiful" He said turning her around so he could kiss her.

" Thank you" She mumbled

" You don't like the dress ?"

" I don't like being put on display"

" Well maybe this will make you think otherwise" He handed her a velvet box, He opened it to show her the small tiara inside adorned with diamonds and emeralds. He magiced it into her hair and turned her back around to the mirror.

"Now you look like my queen"

"Its beautiful, thank you" She said quietly, still shocked at the gems now sitting on her head.

" Shall we" He said extending his hand to her, she took it reluctantly.

" Do we have to, I don't feel so well"

" Nice try, Everyone is already in the ball room. It will be fun." He led her downstairs to the large doors to the ball room. All of a sudden as they were standing there they opened.

Tom linked her arm in his and led her into the large ball room. All the death eaters stood and faced them as Tom led her to the head of the table. The hall reminded Ginny of the yule ball, it was decorated in blues and silvers.

" My loyal followers, Welcome. May I formally introduce my wife Ginevra. She is now your lady and should be treated as such." They all responded with a collective "Yes M'Lord" Ginny tried to shy away from their stares which were all directed at her stomach.

" May I also announce that in three months she shall bare my heir by which time victory over the order of the phoenix shall be immanent !" They erupted into cheers as a sinking stone seemed to lodge itself in the pit of Ginny's stomach and tears welled in her eyes.

Ginny could not help but notice how different he acted in front of them. The first thing was that he didn't say heiress, They had fallen into the habit of using female pronouns although Ginny still knew that he wanted a boy. Tom slide out her chair for her and then took a seat next to her.

Ginny didn't have to worry about making small talk with death eaters due to the way the tables were set, Tom did not allow anyone directly next to them. They were seated at their own table with two long tables along the walls forming a rectangle. After they were seating the death eaters followed.

They all started talking and pouring their choice of wine that had been set on the tables. Ginny stared at her hands. Tom picked up a bottle of white wine and poured himself a glass and then one for Ginny.

"No thank you" She whispered quietly. Ginny had been reading up on the do's and don'ts of pregnancy, Tom had not. Ginny liked pointing it out when he was wrong.

" I'll just have water"

" Are you going to pout all night love" He said pouring the wine anyway.

" I'm not pouting, You claim to know everything, yet you are serving a pregnant woman wine."

" Water it is. But may I remind you that you are my pregnant wife and you will act accordingly" He never question her about these things, She felt certain she could tell him that angry stares could hurt the baby as well and he'd believe her. A moment later their plates were filled with roast beef, potatoes and corn. Ginny picked at her food as everyone else ate and talked.

" Would you like something different ?"

" No, I 'm not very hungary. I told you I don't feel well"

" After dinner there is to be dancing, You like dancing."

" Yes,...I do"

After dinner was served the tables were moved aside to make room for dancing. Tom and Ginny were still seated like a king and queen watching their people. This made Ginny uncomfortable. Every now and then a few wives would approach them and offer congratulations.

Tom had reached over and taken Ginny's hand, he was now stroking it lovingly with his thumb. Ginny was watching quietly when a strange pang hit her stomach, it didn't last long enough for her to figure out what it was.

They danced a few times, It was was a strange feeling for Ginny to feel safe in the arms of the Dark Lord in a room full of death eaters.

" Tom my feet hurt, can we sit ?"

"Sure" They returned to their seats, Tom didn't let go of her hand. A few minutes later a sharper paint hit her causing her to flinch and squeeze his hand.

"Are you alright my love ?"

" I think she kicked" He raised an eyebrow at her.

" You think"

" I...I've never felt it before." She rubbed her stomach soothingly, Tom put his hand on hers.

" Think she will again ?"

"Maybe, if she isn't sleeping. It's late, she should be asleep." She said in a concerned motherly tone that made it sound like bed time was an ongoing argument between her and her daughter. Tom's face broke out in a smile.

" You're so cute. How do you know she's asleep ?"

" Well, I can't be sure but..." She took his hand and moved it to the bottom left of her stomach. " I can usually feel her feet here."

"I don't feel anything"

"I know which is why I think she may be asleep. At night I can't feel them, I think she pulls them closer to her." She moved his hand to another spot. " And that curve there, I think its her her back." She placed her hand on top of his. He leaned over and kissed her deeply until her hand tightened on his sharply.

" I didn't feel anything" He said confused.

"I know. I thought it was a kick but ...ouch" She started breathing heavily.

" Oh ...Merlin...Tom. It hurts. I told you I wasn't feeling well."

" You've been having pains all day ?"

" No, just cramping. Not like this" Tears were spilling over her eyes as she gritted her teeth to keep from yelling. Tom quickly got up and wrapped an arm around her before apperating them back to their bedroom. He placed her gently on the bed.

"Tom I'm not supposed to apperate !"

" Emergency Ginny,Its Ok" Was all he said before summoning the house elf to fetch the healer and then tell Severus to dismiss the death eaters. Ginny was sobbing now, Tom went and sat on the bed with her.

" It's way to early Tom. I'm scared"

"It will alright, I promise. Just squeeze my hand when it hurts." He said smoothing the hair away from her face. A moment later the healer was ushered in by a house elf.

"What seems to be the problem Mrs. Riddle ?" The little man asked putting on his wire rimmed glasses.

"You're not my healer"

"She was unavailable at this time." He said in a dry unconcerned voice.

"What's the problem ?" He asked again

" Can't you see she is in pain you imbecile ! She is only 6 and a half months along !"

" Let me do a few spells" The man did a few diagnostic spells over Ginny.

" Has it been all day ?"

" Not this bad. I had some cramps today but just the last hour they have been sharp."

"Intermittent ?"

"Yes"

" Its perfectly normal Mrs. Riddle, Braxton Hicks contraction are scary for a first time mother but nothing to be alarmed over. Just mild discomfort caused by contractions. Its just your body preparing for the birth, most women don't feel them."Ginny made a face at him, He doesn't know how bad it hurt.

" Excuse me it's not mild ! Don't act like you know how it feels" She said angrily sitting forward. Tom put a hand on her shoulder.

"Ginny calm down."

" Yours seem to be brought on my dangerously high stress levels. It can throw your body into early labor. I'd suggest a calming draught. If it doesn't stop it could be hazardous to both mother and child." The man said with no infection or emotion in his voice.

" Are you saying I could die ?" Ginny gasped.

"I don't know, but you are opening the door for an array of complications if you don't get your stress down and your blood pressure."

" Get him out of here" She mumbled to Tom.

" Thank you thats all" Tom said, a moment later he left them alone.

" Git"

" What was that love ?"

" I said he's a git, mild discomfort my ass ! I'd like to contract his penis and see how he feels."

" Calm down Ginevra, He won't be back" He leaned down to kiss her.

"And I don't like you thinking about another mans parts" He smirked at her and she threw him a dirty look.

" I'm not in the mood for your cheek." She snapped.

" Baby just breath, And calm yourself down."

" I can't, It hurts to bad. Please...get severus." Tom left the room and a moment later Snape came in, unaccompanied by Tom.

" Where is he ?" Ginny asked through her tears.

" I don't know. How are you doing ?"

"It hurts , But I wanted to see you. Severus, you have to get me out of here. I'm scared, the healer said she could be born early, I'll never be able to calm down here. I want this baby so ..." She was becoming hysterical again.

" Ginny, Ginny listen. Take this" He handed her a potion and she took it, feeling the affects of the calming drought immediately .

" I'm worried about you as well, we all are. We can't take you by broom now so I need to tell you, It will be by port key. But we don't know when we will have the opportunity. We waiting, watching. For example the next time he buys you a necklace we are going to try and charm it."

" Will it help if .... Ow ...If I started asking for...baby stuff."

" Yes, it will."

" He usually brings catalogs."

" I know, we are hoping to have you home very soon. It will be charmed for you, the second you touch it you will be sent to the safe house, Don't be scared."

"Isn't it dangerous ?"

" Its the lesser of all evils so to speak. There is no risk of splintching because the destination isn't affected by your thoughts."

Ginny lunged at severus without saying anything and pulled him into a tight hug. He was taken by surprise but knew she needed it. He rest a hand on her head rubbed her back in small circles with the other.

"Shh just stay calm Ginny. Your going to be a wonderful mother." He whispered. She leaned her head on his shoulder and took a few deep breaths.

" Well what do we have here ?" They jumped apart and looked towards the door. Tom was standing at the door with a box in his hand.

"M'lord Here is the calming drought she just ..."

"Leave severus ! before I do something I regret an lose my potions master" Severus shot a worried glance at Ginny before moving towards the door. He hesitated a moment, worried about Ginny but realized Tom would not risk the child and left.

" Imagine my surprise when I go to retrieve the gift I got my wife and find her in our bedroom with another man." She was walking slowly towards the bed, She shifted nervously.

" He was just comforting me Tom, I'm worried about what the healer said."

" You are mine Ginevra, I gave orders for nobody to touch you and I would expect you not touch another man."

" It's nothing Tom, I swear." She whispered, she laid her arms on her stomach protectively.

" You know I won't hurt you Ginevra, but he will not step foot in this again unless I am present. You will not keep anything from me again. You should have told me you were in pain all day." She nodded.

" And as for you my wife, I think since you have been so stressed" His voice was dripping with fake sentiment.

" You will stay in bed. I will not let your silly mood swings endanger my child. I will be the only one you see or interact with, there will be no reason for your fits of hysteria."

" For how long ?" She asked tears slipping from her eyes.

He leaned in close to her, she dare not back away when he was like this.

" Until my child is safely in my arms."

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW !!!! CALL IT AN EARLY CHRISTMAS GIFT !


	13. The Softening of Hearts

Chapter 12

The softening of hearts

"Please Tom Please, I'm so bored I can't stand it." She pleaded for the hundredth time.

" Ginevra I swear if you know what's good for you, you will not question me again. You will take that calming potion, get in bed and lay on your left side. You heard him say your blood pressure was up."

" I don't want it !"

" Ginevra do you understand ? I could lose you both ! If you do not calm down."

" I could lose you every time you go off to do whatever it is you do. How is this different ?"

" You don't need to worry about me, I, however do need to worry about you." He walked over to where she was standing in front of the window, hands on her hips. He put his arms around her. He ran a hand through her hair.

"If you take the potion and get in bed, I'll give you a foot massage." She let out a little groan. Her feet did hurt.

" Does my girl want a foot massage ?"

"No ! my feet don't hurt because you never let me go anywhere." She lied.

" How about I bring you a surprise when I come home " He had brought his hands up and cupped her face. "Hmm ? Would you like that ?"

" I want to order stuff for the baby. Bring me catalogs, Let me order her furniture and clothes. And bring me a surprise"

" Fine, Now be a good girl and do as the healer instructed." He leaned down and kissed her before leaving.

Ginny took her calming potion and fell asleep for the rest of the afternoon. When she woke up she started to count the flowers on her night shirt. She thought about taking a warm bath but was pretty sure if she got in she would not be able to get out alone. She was just about to dissolve into tears again when Tom came back.

"Hello Love, How was your day ?" She just glared at him.

" There are 52 flowers on my nightgown in case you were wondering." She turned back on her side to face away from him. He sat down behind her on the bed.

" Don't you want your surprise ?"

"Is it a one way ticket to somewhere far far away ?" She mumbled without looking at him.

" You have to turn around to see" He whispered against her neck as his kissed it. His breath on the back of her neck made her shiver.

" I can't lay on my back Tom it hurts." Tears leaked out of her eyes that she could not stop. He started massaging her back as he continued to kiss her neck. He turned her face so he could kiss her while his hands still kneaded her back. All she could do was moan into his mouth. His hands started running up her thighs, pulling up her night shirt.

" Tom I swear you better be ready to finish this, No teasing just please do it" For once he didn't comment, tease or smirk at her. He pulled her knickers off her and for once just gave her what she wanted.

" I hope you don't think that counts as my surprise"

" Of course not love, I tired to give it to you." He leaned over the side of the bed and picked up a package. He helped her into a sitting position. She opened the box pulled out the small pale pink book.

" To my daughter on her 17th birthday" She read aloud.

" Its like a baby book, but more." He opened the book to the first page. There was a spot for a picture of mother and daughter.

There were lines for her to write, the page was titled "The day I found out about you"

" You write letters to her, all through her life and when she comes of age you give it to her." Ginny flipped through the book. It went all through her pregnancy. The day I told your father he ...The first time You kicked I ...Your birth was .... And continued like that up to her 17th birthday. Each page had room for a photo. Ginny couldn't stop herself from crying, It was things like this that made her want him.

" Thank you Tom, It's perfect"

"I love you, you know that ?"

"I know it" She said quietly.

"Tell me you love. Say it because you want to"

"I do love you Tom."

" But"

" But you know sometimes its not enough. Can I ask you something ? I don't want you to get mad, I want the truth. Speak to me as your wife and mother of your child promise ?"

"Alright" He said carefully

" Do, Do you really think you will be here when she is 17 ?"

" Thats something for me to worry about not you." Realizing that was the best answer she was going to get she let it go.

"Did you get my catalogues"

" Yes of course I did." He went to get up, she put a hand on his shoulder and straddled his lap.

" I want another go first." She didn't care how brazen she was being, Her hormones were going crazy. She lowered herself on him before he could even say anything.

" This is a side of you I haven't seen before love" He said as he placed his hands on her hips to steady her pace.

" This is my hormones...doing this ....don't get used to it" She said panting like crazy as she put her hair up in a messy bun with the hair tie she had on her wrist.

"Oh Merlin feels so good"

" Honey your kinda hu..."

"Shut up Tom just for a minute" She said, her eyes shut tight and biting down on her lip. When she had reached her release she carefully laid down next to him.

" Now ...Can I have the books"

Tom just looked at her a moment before retrieving them.

"Baby, I don't know if you noticed but something very important that usually happens didn't happen."

" I'm to tired, I just really needed it . Can I please have the books."

" You used me" He said in fake shock and anger.

"You use me. And I'm the one who has to push a person out of my vagina so I think I should get what I want" Tom opened his mouth to argue but her hormones were surging and she couldn't stop herself.

" And before you get all I'm the dark lord and nobody speaks to me that way, let me remind you that I'm carrying your child and you won't hurt me anyway." She turned her attention back to her catalogues and began circling all the items she wanted.

When she looked back over at him a moment later he was still looking at her. Sensing she may have pushed her luck to far she put a hand on his face.

"You can yell if it will make you feel better. But I wish you wouldn't, it scares her." She smoothed a hand over her stomach.

He made a face at her that clearly showed that he thought her a bit crazy.

" How can you possibly know that ?"

" I can feel her move, she is currently living inside me. Whenever you raise your voice she flinches, I read it, she can pick up on our tones" She said quietly.

" So like I said, if you feel the need to yell go on. Just know that your unborn daughter is frightened." She gave him her best puppy dog eyes that melted what little heart he had left and tears started to leak from her eyes.

"No, No, No please don't cry.I'm not going to yell. I don't want to scare her either baby." He leaned over and kissed her.

"Are you Ok ?" She nodded.

" I need a shower." She pulled herself off the bed with some difficult and padded over to the bathroom leaving Tom on the bed completely stunned. If he wasn't so tired he would have gone out to do something completely evil after the cheesefest that just transpired. The truth was that he loved the tender moments between them. When he wasn't the dark lord and she wasn't his captive, That scared more then the thought of being defeated by potter.

PLease PLease Please review !!!!


	14. Ours

Chapter 13

Ours

A few weeks later Ginny woke up to Tom shaking her on the shoulder.

" Lemme alone" She pushed his hand away from her. When he shook her again she kicked out her leg catching right on his hip.

"Bloody hell Ginevra, That hurt."

" Don't wake up a pregnant woman" She said crossing her arms over her face to block the light from the window.

" I have a surprise for you my love." He said in her ear before kissing her cheek and pulling her arms away from her face.

"Is it perishable ?"

Tom furrowed his eyebrows " No" He said slowly.

"Good, then it will still be there when I wake up."

Tom chuckled " Come on I'm not kidding get up, you'll love this I promise." She let out a grunt of annoyance before sitting up with some difficulty.

" Don't just sit there, Help me up you ass."

" You are in a foul mood love. I don't see why. You have a husband who loves you and your about to give birth to my child, All women should be so lucky." He said smirking at her.

She stood up ignoring his comments and glared at him. He leaned in and kissed her while placing a possessive hand on her enlarged stomach.

"You look beautiful" Ginny sighed heavily and went to pushed his hand off but he caught her wrist.

" Don't, I'm tired of your attitude. I may not be able to punish you now but I will after you give birth. I'll lock you in this room and ban you from the nursery." He growled, tightening her hold on her wrist.

" You...you can't do that, I...I'll have to ...to feed her" She whispered, tears spilling from her eyes.

" Do you really want to find out whether or not the house elves can handle it or not? " She shook her head.

" Good. Now I was going to take you to the nursery, where the stuff you ordered is waiting for you. I think since your so tired you should get back in bed." He let go of her arm roughly and stormed to the door.

"I'll be back to make sure you eat your lunch, the elves told me you haven't been eating much. I'll expect you to be cordial to me when I return". He left and slammed the door behind him.

Ginny slumped onto the window seat incredibly irritated with herself. If she had just woken up, she could be on her way home. She prayed that the order was able to charm one of her orders before it was sent to her. She decided that when Tom returned for lunch that she would apologize, blame it on her hormones, lovingly rub her stomach and if that didn't work, she would cry.

* * *

Tom came back at noon for lunch just like he promised. Ginny made a point of being in bed and pretended to be asleep. When Tom entered she didn't wake up, even though she could smell the food the elves brought a mile away. Tom didn't come over and give her a kiss to wake her up.

" Wake up Ginevra I know the food already woke you up." Ginny sighed and sat up.

" Don't pout, you know you could smell someone cooking in London."

" Can I please go see the nursery ?"

" You haven't earned it."

" How am I supposed to earn it Tom ? Sleep with you ? Marry you ? Carry your child ? Because I've done all of it."

" All I ever asked for was for you to love me."

" I do love you, Wasn't that proven when we woke up bonded ?" She said indicating her wedding band.

" Fine, Have a pleasant lunch with me like a good little wife and I'll take you when we are done."

* * *

After lunch Ginny was taken into the nursery that was set up for the baby. She didn't even take time to look around before she started tearing through all the packages scattered throughout the room. Every once in a while she would make some girlish comment about how cute this dress was or how soft that blanket was.

" Ginny slow down, You don't want to get all worked up."

"I'm sorry, I'm just so excited. This stuff is beautiful." She made a point of walking over to him and giving him a nice long kiss.

" Thank you, this means the world to me." She said with her hands resting on his chest. She smiled up at him and they looked at each other for a moment. Out of the corner of her eye Ginny spotted one more package, but didn't want to break the tender moment, She was making progress.

" Go ahead love, I know you want to." A smile broke out on her face and she kissed his cheek quickly before waddling over to the last box. She tore open the package and saw mobile she had picked out. She let out an excited squeal before noticing the very faint blue glow. She looked up at Tom and smiled before picking it up. She was immediately yanked away from the nursery and her husband.

* * *

It took Ginny a moment to steady herself once she landed. She looked around and noticed she was in the living room of a secluded house. She didn't recognize it, but she didn't intend to anyway. She had been told they had moved to a new safe house.

She heard talking coming from the right, she looked over as her heart leapt in her throat when she realized that on the other side of the door was her mother. They must not have heard her enter and must not have known when to expect her. She walked up to the wooden door and pushed it open.

Everyone looked up from the table where they were having lunch in shock. Ginny looked around and saw her whole family along with Harry, Hermione and Remus.

"Ginny !" Her mother gasped. Tears immediately sprang to both women's eyes as they embraced in the tightest of hugs.

" Mum I've missed you so much." One by one they each embraced her. When it was Harry's turn she cried even harder when her saw her stomach.

"I'm so sorry Harry. I didn't have a choice, Please ..." She was cut off by his lips crashing on hers.

"I know you didn't. I still love you." He took her hand and squeezed it, leading her over to a chair.

" Ginny, We are so glad you're here, Severus said he may have been keeping you from the nursery."

" He was, I managed to get him to let me see it."

" Has he been treating you alright ?" Ginny shrugged and looked down at her hands in her lap.

" The last healer appointment showed to much stress, He's been keeping me locked in the bedroom."

" We are so sorry, we couldn't get to you sooner sweetie." Arthur said.

" S' alright Dad. I'm here now. I'm actually really tired..."

"Oh of course dear " Molly started jumping up from her seat.

"I'll show you your room dear. This house is perfect for so many people."

"Actually Mum, Do you mind ? I was wondering if Harry could come with me. I think I'll be to scare to...sleep alone." She said slightly blushing.

"Oh honey I'm sure Hermione wouldn't mind..."

" No please Mum, really what do you think will happen ?" She said raising her eyebrows and drumming her fingers on her very pregnant belly.

" Molly" Her husband said in a low growl. Molly looked back and forth between Ginny and Harry.

"Oh I guess your right." She gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek and gave her hand a squeeze.

Harry took Ginny hand and led her upstairs. The long hallway had several doors on each side.

" There's the bathroom, if you need to ..." Ginny shook her head.

" This room can be yours, Mines next door." He opened the door for her and followed her inside. The room was filled with Ginny's belongings from the Burrow. In the corner next to the bed was a pale pink bassinet. There were two windows that faced into the woods on the side of the house.

Ginny walked over to the window and looked out.

" Tell me what your thinking Gin." She turned to face Harry.

" As happy as I am to be here, I'm scared I'll got to sleep and it will all be a dream. I'm afraid he will come after me."

" Gin, Hermione, Remus and Severus have thrown every protection they can at this house. One's I've never even heard of and don't understand. Plus Hermione's been reading her ass off and every time she comes across something new she throws that up too." Ginny gave a small chuckle.

" Merlin I've missed everyone." She put her arms around Harry's neck and pulled him as close as she could.

" I love you Harry." She whispered.

" I love you to Gin, I want to marry you." She slowly pulled away.

" I want to marry you more then anything. But I love my daughter, I won't give her up. There were days I thought I'd die there until I found out about her. It may sound strange but, I've kept her safe and in turn she's kept me safe."

"What do you mean ?" Ginny shrugged and looked down.

" He...he stopped um...being...um so rough. Stopped punishing me, well he stopped physically hurting me ."

"Ginny, I love you. And I'll love her because she is yours, an extension of you." He laid a hand on her cheek, Ginny shrugged her shoulders as tears leaked from her eyes.

" She...She could be....ours." Harry smiled and nodded.

" You must be exhausted. Lets nap." Harry flicked his wand to close the curtains and Ginny laid down on the bed. Harry went to sit in the chair by the window.

" No, can't you lay with me ? Hold me, I want to know your here." Harry made his way over to the bed and snuggled up behind her and took hold of her left hand in his interlacing their fingers.

"Sleep love, I promise to be here when you wake up." He kissed her cheek and felt her relax into his arms as she fell asleep.

A.N - Sorry it took so long to finish this chapter. I've been drowning in homework. Please read and review !


	15. Tender Moments and Devious Plans

Chapter 14

Tender moments and devious plans 

" I want to know how this happened ! " Tom roared smashing a glass against a wall.

" M...My lord it appears they ch...charmed the object to recognize her touch and i...it activated a portkey." Some lowly death eater answered.

Tom's eyes turned even darker. " Not only did they take my wife but they endanger her life and the life of my child by allowing her to travel by portkey !"

" What are you waiting for ! Find her ! I want her back here before she gives birth ! I don't trust them with my child ! Get out of my sight !" He screamed smashing another glass at the death eaters retreating back.

* * *

Harry was awoken by the feeling of extreme anger surging through his body. He looked over at Ginny, she was still sleeping soundly. While Harry was laying there unable to fall back to sleep there was a tiny tap on the door. Harry very carefully got up and went to the door.

" Harry, Severus is down stairs, he says he needs to talk to you now." Hermione whispered.

Harry looked back at Ginny, who was still sleeping.

" Ok. Can you stay with her ?, I don't want her to wake up alone."

" Sure." Hermione stopped Harry just before he was about it leave.

" Are you sure about this Harry ? Raising the dark lord's child because if your not, you shouldn't ..."

" Hermione, It's Ginny. It's always been Ginny. I blame myself for her being taken. I should have made sure she was protected. I would do anything for her. Don't worry." Harry squeezed her hand before heading downstairs.

" Professor, You needed to talk to me." He greeted the older man in the foyer, the first thing he noticed was that he was holding a clear vile of a silver potion.

" I don't have much time. The Dark Lord is on a rampage."

" I know" Harry answered rubbing his forehead.

" I need you to get Ms. Weasley to drink this."

" No ! She won't hurt the child. I can't ask her to ..."

" Mr. Potter the potion will not harm the child, let me explain. I have been brewing this for months, Waiting until we got her out of there. This potion was developed for...extreme cases. To hide the paternity of a child."

" What ?"

" Place a bit of your blood in this potion and have her drink it right away, It will ensure that the child will have her features and yours, it will make it impossible for anyone who goes digging around to know what happened to her. The Weasley's have kept her kidnapping out of the papers. Essentially it will allow you to be father to a child that is not yours, if you want to, of course."

" I'll have to ask Ginny..."

"Mr. Potter if that child comes out with his eyes or any of his features, she will never move on, she will always be reminded of what happened. If she suffers severe reactions this could be the first step in helping her, should we have to modify her memories." Harry shifted nervously from one foot to the other.

" I didn't think about that, So if she takes this and we do have to modify her memory..."

" Nobody will be able to try and convince her otherwise, the child could have your green eyes or whatever and she won't know the difference." Snape said, his mouth twisted in an ugly sneer suggesting the very thought of James Potters grandchild was causing him physical pain. Harry took the potion from him.

" Thank you Severus, I'll take care of it."

" Make sure she doesn't leave the house, I'm very worried about what the death eaters are going to do so just ...keep her inside."

" You really care about her don't you ?" Harry said before the older man left. Severus hesitated with his hand on the door.

" Yes, I do. I've seen what he did to her, Mr. Potter pray she never tells you."

* * *

When Ginny woke up a few hours later Harry was back in bed with her.

" Hey Love, Have a nice nap ?" He said smoothing the hair back from her face.

" It was great, I thought for sure you were a dream." She said as she snuggled her face into his neck.

" Merlin, I missed your smell." Harry chuckled.

"Is it a good smell ?" Ginny looked up at him and smiled.

" It's a great smell" She leaned up and kissed him.

" Is it dinner time ? I'm hungry."

" Your mum said half an hour. Gin, I need to speak to you about something."

" What's wrong ?"

" Nothing, Honey. I was just speaking to Severus, he gave me this potion for you..."

" No Harry Please, Don't make me. You said you would love her."

"I will baby. This won't hurt her, I promise. Its to hide her paternity. For your protection and hers, with a drop of my blood, this will let her have my features, She won't look or act like Tom and nobody who goes digging around will be able to tell."

" You would do that for me ?"

" Of course love, We won't ever be able to move on if you are constantly looking into the face of a child that has his eyes, or smile."

" I love you Harry. So much." She pulled him into a tight hug. When she let go, Harry mixed a drop of his blood in the potion and gave it to Ginny.

* * *

" How could you still not know where she is ! " Tom roared as he smashed another glass against the wall.

" I'm close to finding out M'lord. I've only met with them at shell cottage, They never told me where they took Ginevra."

" Find out Severus. I want my child born here."

" Don't worry M'lord, She won't give birth for another 6 weeks."

" I don't care, I don't trust them not to harm the baby."

"Ginevra would never allow them to harm the child. She is to loving to even consider it. She was becoming excited about the impending birth. We will bring her back M'Lord" Severus bowed and left the study. Thanking merlin for his impeccable skills in occlumency.

* * *

" Potter, Please tell me the order is ready to take on the death eaters. He is becoming suspicious that I haven't figured out where you have Ginevra."

" We are ready. I think we are going to move Ginny to ..."

" Ginevra needs to be here" Snape cut him off.

" What ! Are you insane she .."

" He will know you were tipped off."

" Its much to dangerous."

" She can helps us, Potter. I've been teaching her occlumency ever since she was first brought to the manor. She is strong, She can help and I know she will want to. If the plan works he won't have the chance to get her."

" What's the plan ?"

" It needs to stay between the 3 of us, Her parents would never allow it, but I know Ginevra, She will want to do this."

" You need to tell me before we mention it to her."

" I won't, I'll only tell you with her here." Without another word Harry turned and led Snape up to Ginny's room.

A.N / so sorry for the long wait, i've been crazy busy with school. Hopefully the next update won't take so long but I can't promise.


	16. What would never be

What would never be

" Harry, She is my daughter, I think I have a right to know what is going on." Molly said sternly for the hundredth time.

"Mrs. Weasley I can't tell you. Severus has forbidden anyone to say. I promise, It's nothing she can't handle."

Mrs. Weasley huffed and walked off, just like every other time she asked. Severus and Harry had been shut away in Ginny's room for hours at a time. They never spoke of what was going on and always cast the muffliato on the door.

Harry went back upstairs to take Ginny the sandwich he promised her.

" Ugh, What took you so long I'm starving." She said grabbing the plate from him greedily.

"I'm sorry love, I was almost out when your mother cornered me again."

" You didn't say anything did you ?" Severus interrupted from his seat at the desk.

"Of course I didn't. But I think we need to stop for the day, She's exhausted." He said gesturing towards Ginny, who was perched on the bed eating.

" She is strong enough, We need to get ..."

"Excuse me fellows" Ginny said with a mouth full of food. " I'm right here, please do not speak as though I'm not." Harry made his way over to her and sat next to her.

"I'm sorry love." He moved a piece of hair behind her ear. " Are you tired ? Do you want to stop ?." Ginny sighed heavily before answering.

" Yes, But I think I'm ready."

" Ready ? No Gin ..."

"Harry we've been practicing for a week, Severus had been working with me longer even."

" Still I don't think ..."

"No Harry, I have 3 weeks left, We need to finish this. I want to look forward and never look back." She said tears springing to her eyes.

" You sure ?" Harry asked.

" Yes honey."

" Great ! Then I better get going." Severus jumped to his feet, planted a kiss on Ginny's head and made for the door. Before he left he turned back to her.

" I believe in you Ginevra, You're a very strong woman." He averted his eyes from hers as if he were embarrassed at his confession.

"I'll be in touch potter." With that he swept from the room leaving the young couple cuddling on the bed.

"M'Lord" Severus knocked on the study door before being told to enter.

" This better be good" Tom answered without even looking up from his desk.

" Yes, M' Lord." Severus took a deep breath to steady his nerves before he spoke again " We found Ginevra"

Tom's head snapped up from his work, his eyes so fierce they looked as though they could start a fire.

" How is she ?"

" She's fine, staying at a safe house with most of the order."

" And..."

"Potter" He asked stiffly.

" Yes, sir"

" Has he touched her ?"

" No sir" Tom gave severus a long look. Severus shifted and moved his eyes down. Tom knew the action to be the silent admission of a liar.

" Round up the death eaters, Be ready in 3 days. I want my wife back. Tell them she is not to be harmed, they aren't even to approach her. I don't want her condition exacerbated. I will get her and take care of Potter."

" Yes, M'lord. We will be ready in 3 days."

" Good, now go"

Severus Snape paced back and forth in front of a long table that sat the remaining members of the Order. They had all been quiet for the several minutes that followed his announcement.

Three days, He had said. Three days until the death eaters attacked. Three days until Lord Voldemort attacked, Three days until this ended in victory or certain death.

" We are ready" Arthur spoke up first. They couldn't tell if he was trying to convince them of this fact or himself.

" He's right" Harry added. " The horcruxes are gone, His feelings for Ginny are his weakness. Our plan will work."

" Wait, What plan Harry ? Certainly you aren't suggesting Ginny be here as bait." Molly spoke up from beside her husband who squeezed her hand under the table. Before Harry could reply Ginny did.

" I'll be fine mum, We've been practicing for weeks. I'll be ..."

" Ginny No !" Harry and Snape both yelled.

" I'm sorry Gin, We can't risk him seeing it in their minds."

" I want to know !" Molly demanded.

" Molly, you know we are right." Snape said. Molly gave a slight nod that indicated that she understood but certainly did not agree.

On the night of the battle Ginny was pacing her room, As much as she protested they made her stay in the room, which had been given every protection they could think to throw at it. Ginny knew that Tom would not hurt her, She also knew he would never let one of his death eaters be the one to find her. Pacing back forth she heard the the shouts, the crashed and screams.

When the death eaters arrive a loud alarm sounded, Looking out her window she saw them appear on the grounds. Hooded and masked, wands raised. Almost immediately the order started firing hexes and curses from their hiding places in the woods surrounding the house. It allowed them to have the element of surprise by not being in the house. From her top floor window it was almost impossible for Ginny to tell who was fighting who so she forced herself to sit on the bed, where she couldn't see out the window.

She could see the flashes of lights in the corner of her eyes and she tried desperately to calm herself and focus on what she had to do. Suddenly she her a loud bang, and the house shook. She scurried to the window, The battle was still going on outside just as they hoped. The order had known that Tom would never let the death eaters seize that house knowing Ginny was inside.

Ginny's heart beat was pounding in her ears, She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths as she heard the footsteps climb the stairs and the door was blasted open. Ginny let out a high pitched scream and scrambled off the bed as Tom entered the room. She said nothing as he looked around the room before her finally setting eyes on her.

" Ginevra" He said softly as he took in her appearance with confusion spread on his face. His eyes started on her messy hair and moved to her blood shot eyes with dark circles under them. She look tired and miserable, finally he looked down at what should be a very pregnant belly but saw nothing but the oversized tee shirt and sweat pants she was wearing.

" Ginevra, you ... you had the baby ?" He said in disbelief as he look around the room again for a bassinet.

" Where is she ?" She still said nothing.

"Ginevra, I'm not mad at you. I know it wasn't YOUR idea to leave." He started to walk towards her he stopped when she burst into tears.

" I...I'm sorry Tom. She ... I ...went into early labor last week." She said through her sobs and hick ups.

" What ? Where is our daughter ?" He asked more aggressively now.

" Tell me know Ginny, Did they hurt her ?" He growled.

" No Tom, I would have never allowed it. She ... she died Tom, to, to little when she came out. She ... died in my arms 4 hours after she was born." Tom looked at his wife, tears streaming down her face, she looked like she hadn't slept in days.

He stood there a few minutes taking in what she said before he aggressively invaded her mind to see the memories. Flashes of memories ran across his vision.

_ Ginny laying on the bed, sweating, crying and screaming as the medi witch coached her to push._

**Flash**

_ A baby crying _

_**Flash**_

_ Ginny holding a tiny baby_

_**Flash**_

_ " I'm so sorry Ginny, There is nothing I can do, She just isn't strong enough." The medi witch said to the sobbing witch cuddling her baby._

_**Flash**_

_ " Ginny darling, let them take her." Molly said holding her daughter tightly. Ginny finally let go as the medi witch took the small bundle from her arms._

_**Flash**_

_ Ginny laying daisies on a small grave marked with a stone reading_

_ "Rest in peace our darling daughter _

_ Arabella Ginevra Riddle _

_ An angel called back to Heaven to soon" _

Tom pulled out of her memories with an unfamiliar look on his face. Ginny looked at him, He looked ...heart broken and genuinely sad, two emotions Ginny didn't know he possessed.

" I'm sorry I wasn't with you my love" He said quietly as he moved to pull her into a hug, She backed away.

" I'm still sore" She said quietly. Instead he gently placed his hands on her face and pulled her into a kiss. Ginny sighed at the comfort it brought, How she wished he wasn't who he was. She pulled away first and looked at him through watery eyes.

" Arabella is a beautiful name."

" I thought you would have liked it. Tom you have to know how bad I wanted her, I ..."

" I know Love. It just wasn't meant to be." Ginny couldn't stop herself from crying. She cried for many reasons. She cried for what almost was and what would now never be. She cried because she loved Harry so deeply but knew a part of her would love Tom forever, despite his evil doings.

" The envelop on the desk" Ginny pointed across the room. " Is a picture for you, I ...can't " She said shaking her head.

Tom walked over and picked it up. Taking out the photograph he gazed down and the tiny little girl in the picture, His little girl.

Tom stared at the picture for several minutes, not noticing anything else. He didn't notice the sounds of the battle outside the window, the concealment charm fading from his wife, the creak of the stairs or the curse that sent a jet of green light in his direction.

**AN: So so sorry for the long wait, I've been crazy busy with summer classes. Please read and review. Hope to have the last of this story posted soon.**


	17. Epilogue

Epilogue 

Ginny had been withdrawn and crying for days. She wouldn't see anyone but Harry. He was the only one who understood and she didn't want to have to explain it to anyone else. The truth was too shameful to her.

She had watched Tom, her husband, the Dark Lord, her kidnapper and the father of her daughter die. And she was an emotional wreak about it, Harry was so understanding, he loved her so much. She almost wished he hated her for it as much as she hated herself for it.

After Harry had killed Tom the rest of the death eaters were quick to surrender and start negotiating deals with the ministry. It would take years for it all to be settled. Harry had offered her everything but the moon to stop beating herself up over her feelings, but she knew it would have to run its course. She knew she would get over him, she was certain of it because her heart swelled when she thought of Harry and the future they had.

There was a soft knock on the door to Ginny's room.

" Ginny, love can I come in ?" It was Harry, everyone else had given up on trying to see her for the time being.

" Can you just leave us alone for a bit Harry, please" She said in a desperate whisper. She was sitting in the rocking chair by the window cuddling Arabella to her chest. They had planted the false memories to ensure that neither Tom nor any death eaters came looking for the child if Harry had not succeeded. Ginny had only ever been seen by the inner circle, now that most were dead and the rest were in azkaban they no longer had to worry about any danger. The press was told that Ginny had been sent to America to have the baby for her own safety. Everyone believed it because Harry was the golden boy, so of course he would have the perfect little family.

Ginny had hardly put the baby down since the long painful night of her birth. She already had a small patch of red hair growing and Ginny's chocolate brown eyes. Harry knew the moment he held her that he had fallen in love for the second time in his life, even though strictly speaking Harry wasn't her father but he would settle for being her daddy.

" I just thought you might want me to take to baby for a few hours so you can get some sleep."

" I'm not tired" She said before leaning her cheek against the top of Arabella's head, closing her eyes and humming softly.

Unbeknownst to Harry, Ginny had already made up her mind. One week, she had told herself. One week to grieve, to let it all out, to pull herself together and get on with her life. She realized, if she didn't she would lose Harry and her daughter.

Ginny gazed out the window, rocking back and forth. She had spent the last 4 days going over her memories of Tom. First she tried only thinking of the bad ones, hoping to hate him. But she knew that would never work and allow her to continue loving Arabella. She was afraid if she started to hate Tom, she would resent Arabella's existence so she stopped. And allowed herself a few days to remember anything she wanted about him but on the 5th day it would stop, she would leave it behind her and look forward . Ginny found it a great help to just talk to the baby and spent hours a day doing so, after all Arabella couldn't roll her eyes, or make judgmental comments and thats exactly what Ginny needed right now.

" I am always going to love your father, I really do believe he is a good man who made bad choices...very bad choices...ok ok extremely bad choices. But he loved me and you and thats all you need to know about him."

" We are going to be ok little girl, I know I wouldn't be without you. I think its time we leave this room, hmm ? What do you think ? Want to go find daddy ?" The baby made a squeaky, gurgle noise that made Ginny's heart swell.

" Whats that ? Of course we can get him to take us to dinner,what a great idea, I'm starved." She planted a light kiss on her cheek, checked her diaper and put her in a snugly outfit. She set her in her cradle so Ginny could get ready.

For the first time in a week Ginny stood in the mirror fixing her hair, in a blue silk dress without redness around her eyes. She picked up Bella and left the room.

After the battle was over, and it became clear that Ginny was going to need some time to recover, the order was able to return home. Harry and the weasley's agreed that it would be best for Ginny to have quiet around the house. Of course that didn't stop Molly from flooing every day to see how Ginny was.

Harry seemed to be that only one to realize that Ginny would need to come around in her own time, She always did. Harry understood that this was something he could not fix. However he loved her and knew she loved him, so he patiently waited for her to be ready to move on.

He was reading the newspaper in the living room when he heard Ginny come down the stairs. She was wearing a blue silk dress that she knew was Harry's favorite, cradling the baby in her arms.

" Hi my love." He said sitting up quickly. He wasn't quite sure what to do, he wanted to go to her and pull her close but he didn't want to overwhelm her. He folded the paper and set it next to him.

" Your daughter and I thought maybe you would like to take us to dinner tonight." She said giving him a smile. Harry's heart swelled at the sight of her smile, the first real one he saw in her in a long time.

" Yes, of course. Any... Anything you want." He quickly got up and straightened his tie and hair.

" Uh we've...we've never taken the baby out before." He said nervously. Ginny gave a chuckle.

" I know, but I've dressed her warmly and we have the stroller, its a beautiful night to show her london."

" Yes, it sure is. She will love it." Harry went and got both of their jackets, helping Ginny into hers.

" Thank you for being so great through all of this." She placed and hand on his cheek and kissed him deeply.

" Anything for you. Oh before I forget, Arabella wanted me to give you this." He produced a small black velvet box from his pocket.

" She has your attitude already" he said shaking his head in mock disbelief.

"Told me to quit being a scardy cat and ask already." A huge smile broke out on ginny's face as she let out a laugh. Harry promptly got down on one knee and opened the box to reveal a single small diamond on a platinum band, very simple, very Ginny.

" Ginny my love, Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife ?"

" Anything for you my love" She responded before Harry swept her up in a passionate kiss, they only broke apart when Bella started making noises.

" We didn't forget about you." Ginny said down to her playfully. Harry slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her once more.

" So Dinner ?" Ginny nodded as the small family headed out of the house and towards their beautiful future.


End file.
